New Cammie, New Drama
by GallagherGirl-IWish
Summary: Cammie's parents die and she goes to live with Joe but when her bestfriend Zach falls in love with her does she feel the same way? However Zach loses Cammie forever and pushed himslef out of her life but when Cammie's life is on the line and only Zach can save her, will he? No spies please give it a go! This is a lot better than my old one PROMISE! Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my fourth story and it has no spies in it. Please review as it gives me ideas and makes me confident in my writing that you actually like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls the amazing Ally Carter does but I do own some of the characters like Jake. Ally Carter you rock!**

**Zach POV:**

I was sitting by my desk at my window trying to do some summer homework when a black car came rolling down the street and out stepped a beautiful women with a lean body and glossy hair down her back. Then stepped out a girl my age with honey brown hair more on the brown side though pale blue eyes and a young chubby looking face and a quite simple body. They both started walking to the house across my round to Joe Solomon, that man was scary! They both knocked on the door and Joe showed up with happiness and joy spread across his face then the older women gave the girl a kiss on the forehead then left as Joe and the new girl hugged laughed for a bit.

I guess I should introduce myself I'm Zach Goode aged 15 I am tall with broad shoulders and messy brown hair and bright green eyes that I inherited from my mother. I live with her, my dad and older brother James he is only two years older than me. I am best friend with Grant, Jonas, Bex, Liz and Macey we have been friends for years. I go to Roseville High and Roseville isn't the biggest place in the world so that's what bugged about this girl, who was she?

So here I am sitting listening to Maroon 5 One More Night when someone is knocking on my door so I run downstairs to see the mystery girl standing there and I must admit she wasn't completely repulsive but so not my type. "Hey I'm Cammie Joe's goddaughter this or delivered yesterday when you weren't in." She handed me it and I thought why not charm another innocent Roseville girl? So I put my smirk on "Hey Cammie I'm Zach, why don't you came in for a bit and we can get to know each other." I had my most seductive voice on and she looked completely oblivious by it, "Sorry but I got to go Joe is taking me out for a meal come around tomorrow if you want to hang out tomorrow." She said her shoulder length hair swaying as she left we completely confused, no one can resist the Goode charm it is in our genes. I shrugged it off and then went back to my room completely forgetting about Cammie.

TIME SKIP TWO YEARS

In case you are wondering I did go over to Cammie's the next day and we became really good friends. Every summer she comes over to Joe's and we spend nearly every day together an I to overt hers in winter break for a week or two. We are really close, not like that. She still isn't my type not that I'm snuck up or anything but he isn't what's the word? Breath taking for me... I mean there is a reason I call her The Chameleon sometimes. So anyway she became really good friends with my best friends so every summer we spend together. It was three weeks till summer though and Cammie and I hadn't really stayed in touch this year soon didn't know if she was coming to Joe's or not an to be honest I had other things on my mind. Like my new girlfriend Tina Walters, I am not crazy about he but she is head cheerleader I am captain of the football team it just makes high school sense. She is pretty and sweet but very, slutty and well not the best when it comes to school work.

Nothing has really changed about me over the past two years though, I have become broader and more muscular and I have a more defined face and have grown about 6 inches but other than that the same smirking Goode.

**Cammie POV:**

Finally the first day of summer! I am going to Joe's as usual but this time for ever. A lot has happened in the past year in my life and my appearance. I'll start off with my appearance instead of that plain podgy girl from two years ago I have changed a fair bit. Not purposely it just seems puberty was delayed a bit then changed me very fast, I am now 5"5 from my small 5"1 and I have got a small waist with a faint toned stomach as I have taken up soccer and running. My hair is way for blonder and my face isn't podgy it is slim and has very defined cheek bones and my eyes have turned just like my fathers. A bright sparkly blue that looks kind of like the ocean, my lips have filled out a bit and my skin has become more tanned from being outside more.

When it comes down to my life things have changed dramatically, last October my mum, dad and I were in car crash I was in the back and they were in the front and a huge truck came crashing into the front and they dies instantly. I knocked unconscious and lost a lot of blood but only came out with a broken leg and ribs. I lived with my Aunt Abby for a bit to finish the school year at my old school Gallagher and now I am living with Joe. So now I am in a taxi with a driver who was singing along to TGIF by Katy Perry and kept winking at me. He made my skin crawl, we just turned the corner to Joe's street and then I handed the driver his money and got my three cases out of the boot and ran up the driveway. "Cammie you look so grown up!" Joe shouted as he picked me up like I was a little kid and swung me around before putting me down and handing me a sliver shiner bag that poured out blue tissue paper. "What's this for Joe?" I asked as I fingered the soft silk handles of the bag, "Well since this is your first night here for a long time I thought we would go out for a meal and Macey managed to convince me to let her pick you a new dress so here it is." I smiled as him and felt through the bag and the soft material danced across my finger I pulled it out and a blue dress that was just above the knee and was tight around the waist and had a slightly low back that would show off my slightly toned back. In other words it was beautiful. "Thanks Joe, this is amazing. What time are we going out?" "In 3 hours so why don't you go and unpack and then you can go see Zach for a bit." I smiled and started dragged my cases up the stairs and dumped them on my floor.

I absolutely love my room here it is exactly how I wanted my room at home. It had baby blue walls with dark blue polka dots the carpet was soft and cream I had a double bed in the centre of the room that was covered in pillows and a fluffy throw. I had a wooden white desk and matching bed side tables I had about six photos scattered across the room of me, Bex, Liz and Macey and a couple of all seven of us. My favourite one was of me and Zach; he is my ultimate best friend ever. He is amazing, I don't like like him but I do like him. Anyway even if I did I am not his type and to be honest I don't have a type to go by so you know...

**Zach POV:**

Here I am sitting in a restaurant bored senseless as Tina talk about a new rumour she has conducted, apparently there is a mew girl in town who is a model and is running away from the CIA because she had a secret boyfriend who crashed into the secret spy school. I mean come on! That girl has one imagination. So I am sitting here swirling my pasta on my fork as Tina sits there I'm a dress that I would call a top and I am in black jeans and a dress shirt since it is our two months anniversary I thought I would make an effort. We were in deep conversation when a blonde beauty came through the doors and I swear everyone's eyes turned to this golden haired beauty her toned cheeks turned a cute shade on pink then I properly saw her face and my jaw dropped. It was Cammie! She has grown up on a year her glossy sapphire eyes locked with mine- thy were more magical than I thought - she gave me a small smile then Joe showed up and she walked over to her table boys eyes following her as she gracefully made her way to her table. Her hair was much more blonder and reached just above her lower back; she had a tiny waist and had toned tanned legs. It wasn't a orange fake tan it was natural tan that was the same on her back that peeked over her dress. She was simply stunning.

**Please may you review it will only take a minute! **


	2. Chapter 2 - New love?

**Zach POV:**

"Who are you staring at?" Tina asked as her eyes scanned the restaurant before landing on Cammie, "Her?" I nodded, "That's Cammie Morgan the girl I told you about. You know my best friend that comes in the summer." Her eyes looked confused and not as half as gorgeous as Cammie's; Tina's was a pale grey colour not a vibrant blue that looked like the ocean crashed against the shore as the light hit off of them. "She looks a lot different from the picture in your room." I nodded and she did! The rest of the meal I tried to ignore Cammie and focus on Tina because the way I was thinking about her and getting lost in her thick locks wasn't how I was supposed to think of my best friend. So I pushed it to the back of my mind and just blamed it on the shock of seeing her looking like that. Yeh that was it...

It was Monday morning and I had just rolled out of bed the sun leaking through the gaps in my blinds I got up and opened them up to see Cammie sitting down the side of Joe's house with her head between her knees and hair covering her legs. My heart broke seeing my best friend in this state so I grabbed a shirt and some shoes and went to go see her.

"Hey Cammie you okay?" I asked as I slid my back down the wall next to her causing her to jump. "Hey Zach missed you. I have something to tell you though, a lot about my life has changed and I don't mean I look different or anything like that." Silent tears escaped her eyes as the blue happy eyes from last night had disappeared a left sadness and left bulging red veins in their place. "My parents have d-d-died in a car crash." Her whole body shook as the hid her face again I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her into a hug. I can't believe her parents had died they were so lovely and made Cammie the kind carefree girl she was. "So now I am moving here with Joe and I will start going to Roseville. You don't mind do you?" Cammie looked up at me with teary eyes and pure sorrow I shook my head, "Mind? My best friend is now coming to school with me. Sure the circumstances aren't how I would have hopped but every cloud and all that." I couldn't have sounded more ignorant if I tried but even so a small curve appeared on Cammie's lips and she hugged me then stood up brushing off her pyjama bottoms covered in cows. "Nice pyjamas." I smirked and she skipped to the front of her house "Do you want to hang out later; I still need to tell the others. Say around eleven?" Cammie said we stood on the driveway I nodded and left to my house as she ran into hers humming a circus like tune.

**Cammie POV:**

I was running upstairs to go get ready, so I jumped into the shower then dried my hair long and straight down my back. The sun was burning hot today so I grabbed some pink demon shorts with silver studs down the sides and a skin coloured vest top and then a cream loose fitting casual blouse with pink studs in. I yanked on some black vans added some mascara, I didn't wear face make up as to be honest I didn't feel as though I needed it. I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder then told Joe where I was going then left to see Zach leaving his at the same time.

He looked super good in a tight t shirt that hugged his broad shoulders and rippling forearms I pulled my eyes to the ground and pretended to scratch my ankle. Cool Cammie as usual! "Ready to go?" Zach asked as we walked into town I nodded "I have text them telling them your here and we are meeting at the diner for lunch and catch up." I smiled and we walked to the diner as he told me about school and his life. Not a lot has really changed only that he has become a more determined football player and has a girlfriend which he doesn't really like and is going to break up with her before school starts.

Once we approached the diner I saw the guys in the window and their eyes lit up and wave us in, "Bloody hell Cam you have grown up a fair bit! Never thought I'd see the day where sweet little Cammie bear had curves and mini shorts on!" Bex shouted as Zach and I walked in I could feel my cheeks burning and ugly shad of crimson as my British best friend ran up to along with Liz and Macey in a bone crushing hug. Bex looked even more exotic, Liz looked slightly more mature but she still looked like a Southern Belle and Macey looked even more flawless if that is even possible. "I must say Cammie your dress sense has improves dramatically but I will need to have a look in that closet of yours so we can see what you need." Macey said cocking her hip and an evil glint in her eye a he knew how much I hated shopping with Macey. For two reasons 1) Being the senators daughter money is no option so she insists on buying everything which I feel guilty for. 2) She makes you try everything on in the store twice then a third time if it is a possibility then so she can finalise her results a fourth time. "Cammie you look absolutely fabulous!" Liz said her blinding blonde hair falling into her innocent pale green eyes. "Thanks and you guys look great too!" I said as we walked back to the guys after my mini ambush at the door.

"Hey guys!" I gave Grant a quick hug then Jonas one too which caused him to go scarlet even though we hug all the time. "Hey Camster! So Zach said you have some news for us what is it?" Grant asked as I tool in his even bigger forearms and Jonas' height difference and sudden nerdy buffness. "Well a lot of things have happened over the past year in my life. One night in October last year my parents and I were driving home from a cross country race I just won; we were singing our hearts out tone deaf of course." I smiled at the memory, that quickly faded "But my dad wasn't paying attention to be road and a huge truck came out of no were and smashed into the front of the car killing my parents instantly." my friends faces were pure shock and sadness as I wiped away the tears I didn't even know was there. "So I broke my leg and three of my ribs in the crash and I went to live with my Aunt Abby. I was going to stay with her but being there reminded me of my parents and if my parents were both to die I was meant to go to Joe's anyway. So instead of just staying for the summer I am moving here, so I will live with Joe and go to Roseville for school." A small smile appeared on my lips as I say the small ray of sunshine peak out of this situation. I was now in a huge group hug with everyone and then we pulled away and had lunch then went bowling into town.

I was walking through town one morning to clear my head as school was starting soon and I was crazy nervous. Like you know when your stomach is doing flips, your palms are sweaty and your knees keep buckling I'm that nervous multiplied by a thousand. I saw a pharmacy and crossed the road to go and get some Paracetimal and there was a really cute boy at the counter. I handed him the box and he slashed it, "Hey I'm Josh I haven't seen you around her before." He smiled to me and I couldn't help but smile back, "Yeh I have moved here to live with my godfather and I'm Cammie." I said as I played with the box nervously and handed him the money. "That's a cool name Cammie, well I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date sometime?" I blushed a bit and bit my lip hesitating whether or not I really wanted a relationship. It's only a date Cammie, "That's sounds great here is my number text me the details." I wrote my number on the back of my receipt and ran out the door ready to tell the girls.

**How are you liking it so far? It does get quite interesting in the next chapter! Please take a couple more minutes to review so I know what you guys want and if you have any improvements for me! I love reading them! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Cammie POV:**

"Do you guys know who Josh is, he works at the pharmacy?" I asked down the webcam as I was on Skype with Liz, Macey and Bex. "Yeh why?" Macey asked as she stared down at her nails as she filed them to perfection, "Well he asked me out." I said as calmly as possible, "WHAT?" My best friends yelled at me at the exact same time. "I was at the pharmacy getting some Paracetimal and he asked me out." A small smile had appeared on my lips "You said yes right?" Macey said in a 'duh' tone, "I said yes obviously wrote my number down a price of paper and then told him to text me and left." It was getting late now and I wanted to sleep well for tomorrow, "Has he text you yet?" "No-" BEEP! I grabbed my phone across the room and it was a text from Josh, "Wait yes he says: _Hi Cammie! It's Josh so do you want to go bowling on Saturday at about 5 then go for dinner at the diner after?_ And he has put two kisses." I quickly replied,

_Sounds great, Cammie xx _

After Macey giving me a lecture in what to wear for school tomorrow I turned my laptop off slipped into some sweats and a baggy football top from Gallagher I brushed my hair and hopped into my warm bed and letting my sleep take over.

"CAMERON MORGAN GET YOUR SLEEPY BACKSIDE DOWN STAIRS NOW!" Joe shouted upstairs as he ripped my sheets off exposing my warm body to the cold air. We go through this every morning. I flipped around to my stomach ad clenched onto the bars on my bed while he pulled at my ankles then tickled my feet so I got up. "I'm up!" I shouted and dragged my body out of my bed and gave Joe a bone crushing hug and he kissed my forehead. "Morning Cammie looking forward to school?" Joe asked as we walked into the kitchen where I was greeted by the sweet smell of coffee, "Yeh I suppose at least I know some people." I said as I poured some coffee Joe nodded "Well I got to get to work so text me at lunch telling me how it is going." Joe gave me a tight squeeze and kiss on the cheek and picked up his keys and phone and left.

I had straights my hair and had applied my mascara and put on my jewellery and I walked I've to my wardrobe where my Macey approved outfit was already prepared. I slipped into a black leather style skater skirt and a black vest under top and a baggy white top with a cross on made up of gold studs. I slipped my feet into some black converse ignoring the Macey approved high heels by my bed; I grabbed my bag and put it on got my phone and baby blue beats plugged them into my iPhone and listened to Beneath Your Beautiful then headed to grab a quick Starbucks and then to school...

**Zach POV:**

It was the end of summer- so getting up early was expected of me. But me being so Goode I got up late so I ran out of bed got washed slipped on some jeans and a green polo shirt that hugged my abs. Grabbed some high tops and my phone, bag and apple and left. I glanced at Cammie's house and she already had left because her curtains were open and she opens them before she leaves.

"Hey Zach have a good summer?" Some girls shouted over as I walked down the halls with Grant and Jonas. We all manages to get lockers next to each other so we were refilling our lockers and then Dillon the creep came over, "Have you seen the new chick she is smoking?" Dillon turned us so we saw the girl he was talking about as she walked down the corridor. Cammie. She looked smoking with her long tanned legs coming out of her skirt moving with every step her blinding blue eyes sparkled under the lights and the way her hair always looked like it just came out of a commercial. She had her beats on and was completely oblivious to the hormonal teenage boy's stares and the envious teenage girls. "Damn she is fine and soon to be mine." Dillon chimed but before I could object someone else did. "Good luck with that Dillon because I am going on a date with her on Saturday." I turned around to see Josh standing there with a stupid way less attractive smirk than mine on. "You're going out with Cammie?" Grant asked as he sent him daggers "How do you know her?" Josh asked "She is our best friend." Jonas chimed in as he quickly gathered his extra credit summer work- who wants work over summer? "Oh, well me and Dillon better get going." Josh pulled Dillon away and I stood confused of why Cam would date Jimmy?

I was sitting in Maths and hadn't seen Cammie since the hall but it was only second period. Just as the teacher was about to close the door Cammie came with slightly flushed cheeks and a shy smile on her face she apologised and was pointed to the seat next to me. "Late Cammie, not very good example is it?" I asked with a smirk on as she brushed her stray hairs away from her face. "Hey Zach, I got a bit lost. So what's he like?" She pointed to Mr Steve, "Oh he is just excellent!" Cammie looked confused as she looked at the teacher talk about circles.

"Cameron is it?" Mr Steve asked Cammie, "Yes but just call me Cammie." She responded as she played with her hair, "Well Cammie what is the area of a circle?" Without missing a beat se resorted "The surface on the inside of the circle." He nodded and said "Excellent just excellent!" He turned back to the board and Cammie slouched back into her chair and brought her face up to my ear her lips ever so slightly brushing against my ear "It wasn't that excellent." She giggled like and angel and I just smirked. The lesson went over quite quickly and so did the rest then lunch rolled by and I was in Biology with Bex. "So since when was Cammie going out with Josh?" I asked Bex as she or into the queue. "Since yesterday he asked her for a date when she popped into the pharmacy for some Paracetimal." Oh I don't know why but I burned a small flame of something that felt like jealousy? "So when is it?" I asked as I grabbed a pepperoni pizza and a 7UP. "Saturday at 5 they are going bowling then or dinner at the diner. Nothing fancy just a date." Bex said as she picked up a hamburger and sparkled water.

We were all seated around our usual table and Cammie still hadn't shown up so I got up to go look for her, "I'm just going to try and find Cam." The rest of the guys nodded and I kicked up my bag and looked around and walked down the corridors on Roseville. As I was walking down the music corridors I heard the small sound of a piano playing a walked over to the main music room and slipped into the room unnoticed and there sat Cammie. Her long blonde hair flowing down her back as she played on the piano For The First Time by The Script. She was brilliant or as Bex would say bloody brilliant. I never knew she could sing,

_But we're gonna stop by drinking our cheap bottles of wine_

_Sit talking up all night, saying things we haven't for a while, a while, yeah_

_We're smiling but we're close to tears, even after all these years_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time_

She finished off and stood up and went to get her bag and her eye caught me, "Zach what are you doing here?" I walked up to her "I could ask you the same thing, why didn't you tell me you could sing and play piano?" She turned her head slightly toward the piano then looked sadly as the ground "Yeh my mum taught me she used to always play that song. It was her favourite before she..." A small tear escaped her eyes and bounced off of her converse I placed my index finger on her chin and lifted her head so she looked at me. "Well if she was anywhere near as good as that she would have been amazing." Cammie smiled and she gave me a slight peak on the cheek causing my heart to flutter as her soft lips graces my skin, "What's that for?" I asked as she went to go get her bag. "For being there for me when I needed you. You're a true friend, forever and always." She headed for the door "You coming Goode? I'm freaking starving!" She rubbed her stomach for effect the I followed her as we headed or lunch laughing.

"Where were you Cammie?" Grant asked as Cam as she sat next to him drowning her fries in gravy- I will never understand that about her- she looked up to him "Just exploring the new school, no crime against that is there?" She asked as she grabbed a fork and stabbed her fries and started eating away. For the next half an hour of we talked about how school has changed new rumours and so on. We were having a great time until Jake showed up. He was on the football like us but a huge creep bigger than Dillon and has had his eye on Cammie since we walked into the lunch hall, "So new girl you sure do look web better up close." Cammie rolled her eyes and looked up at him "I told you in German Jake I am going on a date with Josh." She took a sip out of her Cola, "Can I talk to you in private Cammie?" Jake asked and she looked around the table at us and we all had the same expression calm and relaxed but the completely different message on our eyes. He is a creep and don't go. "Sorry Jake but I think we both know here you have no talking being planned." He looked annoyed with her then stormed off to his mates laughing their heads off at his defeat.

**So we have some Jammie going on! The date is quite interesting too, Jake does make a couple more appearances and they all end in a bit of drama. In a couple chapters it gets more interesting and we may get some Zammie if you guys are lucky! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Cammie POV:**

The first week of school was a complete blur to be honest I got asked out 12 times, why will never know. But today I am going on my date with Josh and I can't help but feel deflated about it, my stomach isn't doing flips whenever I think about it I don't blush when someone mentions it and when I see him fireworks don't go off. It's just normal, but I guess I will see how this date goes. Which is in 4 hours and the girls are coming over for a make over- please god help me!

The doorbell rang and I ran downstairs and opened it up to see my girls dancing there Macey armed with a huge bag of makeup, Bex armed with another bag and a suitcase of clothes an Liz looked apologetic as my eyes widened as she stood there with curling iron and straightener. "I do own make up and straighteners and tongs you know?" I said as I stepped to the left and let them in. "Yes I do but not Macey approved items!" I was then dragged upstairs literally demanded into the shower. Once I was out Liz blow dried my hair and then straightened it then at the bottom added feather extensions that was pink and blue. I was examined by Macey then she pulled out some eye shadow, liner and mascara and se gave me a subtle smoky look. She then added some of my favourite lip stick which was a pale pink matt colour. Now time for clothes- I first tried on some black skinny jeans and a tight Hollister top and wedges, then a blue summer dress and sandals and then the outfit was selected. I some super skinny jeans that had black abs White pictures on from London and had cuts all across them; I had on a simple grey baggy tee and some black accessories. For shoes I had some black TOMS after four hours of torture I grabbed my phone and bag thanks the girls and headed to the bowling alley.

"Wow Cammie you look amazing." Josh said as I turned up to the main door to find Josh standing there with a small curve on his lips. "Hey Josh so hall we get started." I said as we walked to the door and he held it open like a proper gentlemen I smiled at him as he laced his fingers into mine and held my hand. "Size 8 for me and a size..." Josh asked the lady behind the desk and looked at me for an answer, "Oh size 5 please." Josh smiled at me then o handed over my shoes and got handed some bowling ones in return. I sat down and started lacing up my shoes when Josh knelt down in front of me and laced his slowly looking at me every now and then. We walked to the lane and plugged in our names onto the table and we talked about each other and got to know one another better. After bowling which I lost by the way we walked to the diner and I must admit it I was having loads of fun too, "So Cammie what do you want to eat?" Josh asked as she slipped into a booth across from each other, "Erm... Chicken burger and chips please." Jose smiled and then nodded and walked over to the counter when he was away Jake from school came in with Leon and then they started walking over. Oh boy! "Hey Cammie so how about I make your night and-" I cut him off "Get lost yes that would make my night." His eyes turned anger to flirt mode again "OH feisty I like it." He pushed himself next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer. I squirmed away but his grip was firm, "Get off of me Jake I am here with Josh." Just as that happened I was yanked off of him and I looked up to see Josh standing there fuming. "She said get off. Now you know where the door is try using it." Josh snarled anger filling his eyes and I stood next to him as Jake and Leon stood posed and making every vein in their bodies pop. "What did you just say to me?" Jake said stepping up to Josh so their faces were less than an inch apart I got hold of Josh's forearm and started pulling him away, "Come on just leave it." He stood his ground so I stood in front of him facing Leon and Jake "Please just get lost." They looked at each other and just as they were about to say something my phone rang and it was Joe. I looked at the boys and walked off followed by Josh.

"Cammie I have to stay at work tonight so I won't be home until tomorrow. Is that okay?" Joe said trough the phone my wart sank a bit as we were going to do a late movie marathon "Yeh it's fine Joe see you later, love you." "Love you too Cammie." I really wanted to go home so I told Josh it was Joe saying I needed to get home so we left and walked down my street talking about how much fun we had. I had fun but felt friendship not romance Josh had a different theory. "So Cammie I had loads of fun so I was wondering if you wanted to be my..." He wound his arms around my waist pulling me closer "Girlfriend?" Crap, "Look Josh that was our first date how about we wait a bit I don't want to rush anything." He looked a bit upset but the smiled and places a sweet soft kiss upon my lips I didn't kiss back I felt nothing. I pulled away "Look Josh can we just stay friends?" He looked completely crushed, "I was afraid you'd say that Cammie. But okay see you later then..." He gave a small wave then left me so I walked back to my house and pulled out my only two boyfriends Ben and Jerry and sat watching Mean Girls then Taken.

**Zach POV:**

The one time I clean the windows, the one time! My mum asked me to go and clean the front windows so I did for a change as I need to get in her good books if I want a raise in my allowance. So I grabbed the cleaning supplies and walked over to the windows to see Cammie looking beautiful standing with Josh outside of her house. Probably after their date, it broke my heart seeing her and him together. They were talking and then he kissed her! Kissed her! But instead of going along with it Cammie pulled away and looked upset after they talked a bit more Josh walked off looking a bit glum but he still looked smug and too happy.

"Hey Zach having fun staring at Cammie there are we?" James my older brother asked as he came in the front room with a games console and cola. "I wasn't staring at Cammie." I sat down in the recliner chair next to him as he switched on the XBOX. "Why don't you just ask her out I mean it is so obvious you loooove her." James said making hearts out of his fingers, "I don't loooove her James. Right get the game on." Was it that obvious? I hope not, and yes I have just said I am in love with Cammie. I'm freaking in love with that goofy, klutzy, adorable, gorgeous girl who will only ever be my best friend.

I woke up and it was Sunday morning and we were all planning on spending the day at Bex's since hers was the biggest house out of all seven of us. "Zach Joe is at the door for you!" James shouted as I jumped out of end and started getting ready. I walked down stairs and Joe was standing there "Hello Mr Solomon, what can I do for you?" I asked as I leaned against the stair case, "Call me Joe Zach, well next Saturday is Cammie's birthday and I didn't think she would have told you so I am now. I was planning on throwing her a surprise party but she sees straight through me; so I was wondering if you and the others wanted to plan it and throw it?" Its Cammie's birthday? "Sounds like a plan Joe I will let the guys know about the plans. Do you know what she wants for her birthday by the way?" I asked as I really wanted to get her something special "Well I am getting her a charm bracelet and some clothes but I am not sure what else she wants." He smiled and then left while I went to go get dressed.

After I was dressed and had already phoned everyone and told them about Cammie's birthday plans and it was going to be held at Bex's so I was leaving my house when I saw Cammie sitting by her bedroom window crying. I looked up at her but she quickly closed her curtains as if I didn't see her, I went to her house and knocked on her door but she didn't answer so I just went in. I was walking upstairs and she was in her music room playing on her piano and singing like and angel:

_You tell all the boys no_

_Makes you feel good, yeah_

_I know you're out of my league_

_But that won't scare me away, oh, no_

_You've carried on so long_

_You couldn't stop if you tried it_

_You've built your wall so high_

_That no one could climb it_

_But I'm gonna try_

"What are you doing here Zach?" She asked as she stood up looking rather hot in an oversized jumper that just past her bum and some pyjama shorts that I could only see the rim of. "We are meant to be going out today Cammie, why aren't you dressed?" I asked as I walked with her to her room. "I just don't feel like going anywhere today Zach. I have been throwing up all night." I sat on her bed as she lay down her hair sprawling out around her pale face. "Well you should get some rest; do you want anything to drink?" She shook her head "I just want to sleep." Cammie curled up into a ball and I lay down next to her resting on my elbow, "What happened last night Cammie? I saw Josh storm off." Her face hardened then went back to its usual self, "Well the bowling was grey and then at the diner Jake showed up and he was trying to get with me and he and Josh argued then I got Josh to leave. Then when we were outside he kissed me." My fists hardened after she told me about Jake then when she mentioned the kiss my heart filled with green juicy jealousy. "But I didn't feel anything so I said I just wanted to be friends and he was a bit upset then left." She smiled as he silently played with her hair and twirled it around her fingers. Cammie rolled over so she was facing me and our eyes locked into an intense stare, I could feel my body relax under her gaze like u could tell her anything. I slowly inched my hand towards hers and entwined my fingers with hers, she looked down to my lips and I could help but smirk as her deep blue eyes looked so sweet and intriguing as ever. We slowly leaned closer together and I could feel her warm breath tickle my lips carefully our faces were inches apart and just as she closed her eyes and our lips touched for the first time my phone rang. Grant.

Cammie blushed and pulled away and I answered my phone, "Where are you Zach?" Grant shouted down the phone, "Cammie's she isn't coming over to Bex's because she isn't well I was just checking on her." "Well get your ass down here now!" I said bye and ended the call and said bye to Cammie and left daydreaming about what we could have been doing if it wasn't for Grant Dead Man Newman.

**A bit of Zammie there, in the next chapter there is a lot more. Question time do we want Zammie to last or someone to come and ruin it or shall it be a happy fluffy Zammie story? Review your answer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zach POV:**

I turned up at Bex's and the minute I entered the room I was bombarded with question from Macey

"So what were you doing with Cam when we phoned you sounded very flustered?" Crap, keep your cool Zach remember how _Goode _you are? "Well we were just talking guys why would there be anything more than that we are just friends guys stop acting like we were almost kissing but we were until Grant called and now she will never like me ever." Way to go to keep your cool Zach you defiantly showed them how _Goode _you are. "Zach it is so obvious you love her and if you didn't just blurt out that you two almost kissed- which we need to call her by the way Bex! Before then it was was clear to high heavens you love her." Looks like I am losing my edge about keeping my emotions hidden but I have never experienced love before so this was a whole new feeling for me. "How did you find out?" I asked as I tried to keep my cool I mean I am meant to still be dating Tina. "Because we are girls and we see the way you look at her and the way your eyes light up every time she enters a room. We also saw the way your heart broke when Cammie was going out with Josh." Bex said as she looked at me sympathetically. The rest of the day we played dares and watched film and planned Cammie's birthday party it was going to be amazing.

**Cammie POV:**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAMMIE!" Joe sang as I walked down stairs on Saturday. Oh yeah have I not mentioned I turn 17 today, but I haven't told anyone so no one will know. Only Joe and family know as I don't want people to make a fuss over me. "Thanks Joe, what's for breakfast?" I asked as I sat at the table and tied my hair into a messy bun. "Breakfast? It's past midday already you need lunch!" I laughed as Joe hurried around the kitchen and started up the oven. I ran upstairs and went go get in the shower; once I was out I curled my hair in loose curls then put on a pale pink skater dress and added a thick black belt. I put on some black vans and some masses and went downstairs to get my lunch.

"Here is your birthday lunch Cammie!" Joe handed me a plate of jacket potato and chilli. It was nothing special but I was my favourite, "Thanks Joe. So what are we doing today?" I asked as I grabbed my fork an started my lunch, "Well we can do whatever you want for a couple of hours but Bex called earlier and she wants you to go around to hers at 4." I sighed as I really couldn't be bothered with Bex at the moment she has been ignoring me since Thursday. "Sound like a plan, this is lush Joe!" I smiled as the warm chilli ran down my throat. "But before all that I need to give you this!" He pulled out a green glittery bag with tissue paper falling out of it. I smiled and ran up to him and jumped onto him making him fall back a bit, "Woah Cam! You don't even know what it is yet." I took the bag and opened it up to see a black box I opened it up to see a gorgeous charm bracelet with two charms on it. A small delicate C that had little silver diamonds on. The second one was a silver music note that was simple but beautiful, "It's gorgeous Joe. Thank you so much!" I gave him a small peck on the cheek. I placed the box down and took the bracelet out and Joe put it on for me, I wiggled my wrist in the light and the light bounced off of the C charm. "Now for the second present!" Joe pulled out another green bag but this one had a little cupcake on I smiled and took the bag off of him and pulled out a coral jumper. "This is lush Joe! How did you pick this out?" Joe laughed "Abby picked it out for me." I nodded and I couldn't tear the smile away from my face.

I spent the whole day goofing around with Joe and watching film then 4 rolled around so I checked my appearance and headed to Bex's house. I walked up her street and the house looked oddly quiet, like eerily quiet. I slowly walked up her drive and I rang the doorbell but no one answered and I waited for about two minutes, I rung the bell again and still no one answered so I opened up the door and peered my head around the door and the house was completely dark. I stepped in and everyone I know jumped out and the lights flicked on and shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I screamed and Bex appeared with the other guys next to her wetting them self's laughing at me. "How did you know it was my birthday?" I asked as Liz, Bex and Macey ran up and hugged me. "I little bird named Joe told us!" I should have known it once the girls pulled away the boys came running up and threw me on Grants and Zach's shoulders. "Three cheers for the birthday girl!" Jonas shouted as everyone from school was here and started cheering. Then the party kicked in. Music blasted through speakers, the ground pounded as people jumped and the laughs just never stopped.

I was standing outside looking at the pool in Bex's back garden swinging on her tyre swing letting the wind brush through my hair. "Hey Cammie." I twirled the awing around to see Jake standing there. "What do you want Jackass?" I asked he smirked "Well I thought I could give you your birthday present. Me." OH MY GOD. Jake started stepping closer to me and wound his arms around my waist and pulled me up and lent me on a tree. I tried to squirm out of his grasp but he was having none of it. "I hope you kept the receipt." I said as he tried to plant a kiss on my mouth. "Don't fight it Cammie." He said as he started kissing my neck and grinding into me. "Get off of me." I said as I pushed him away but his hands were tightly on my waist. "She said get off!" It was a deep voice from the left of us Jake stepped away and a looked at James, Zach's brother, standing there looking annoyed. I ran away from the tree but before I could Jake clamped my wrist and pulled me to his chest. I sent pleading eyes to James but his was locked on Jake. "Get off her or I will rip your hand off." James said as he stepped closer to Jake and placed a gentle hand on my arm and tried to pry my wrist away from Jake's hand.

Before he could Jake pulled me and a lost me footing and fell into the pool, I felt the water flow over my body and re chlorine to pierce my eyes. I would have been bothered, but. I. Can't. Swim.

**Zach POV:**

I had managed to get Tina alone for the first time tonight, "Hey Zach what's up?" She walked over to me and placed her arms on my shoulders. "There's no easy way to say this Tina, but me and you just aren't working out. I'm breaking up with you." Her face hardened then relaxed again she removed her arms away and strolled about a meter away from me. "It's okay Zach I was kind of feeling the same way, also Adrian asked me out and I have already said yes." I was happy she wasn't flipping but still annoyed she was going on a date with someone else. But that didn't matter I was going to go give Cam her present and ask her to be mine. "Well bye Tina have fun with Adrian." I left the room and headed down stairs and searches but Cammie wasn't there so I went into the back garden.

At first I couldn't see Cammie then I saw James, Jake and her arguing. My heart broke as I saw the death grip on Cam's wrist by Jake, James looked really pissed but before I could get over there and find what was going on. Jake pulled Cammie back and she slipped and fell into the pool. Her long blonde locks covered he face he screamed and then her body hit the water. Then I remembered. She. Can't. Swim.

I ripped my shirt off and with an instant I had dived into the pool and had Cammie in my arms, the chlorine stung my eyes as I searched for her. I pulled her above the water and laid her unconscious body on the pool side, I pulled myself out of the pool. "Oh my god! What the bloody hell happened?" Bex shouted as she ran over to Cam. "I don't know I just know he did it," I pointed to a guilty looking Jake, "Right Bex get some towels, Grant call an ambulance and James punch the living crap out of Jake." Bex ran off and Grant whipped his phone out but James was already or step ahead of me as I saw he had already started punching Jake. Bex arrived back with Jonas, Liz and Macey behind her Bex handed me a towel to wrap around myself but I ignored her and pace it under Cam's head. I also wrapped one around Cam and started pressing down onto her chest, she wasn't responding. "Give her mouth to mouth!" Someone shouted from the crown that had appeared. So I whipped the hair away from her face and pressed my mouth against hers and blew air into her lungs. Just as I was about to pull away Cammie started coughing and the colour had flushed back to her cheeks. "Cammie are you okay?" Macey shouted to her as Grant wrapped Cam up in a towel and then handed her over to me. Cam rested her head onto my chest and then the paramedics turned up.

After everyone had left so it was only Grant, Jonas, Liz, Bex, Macey and James left Cammie had been checked out by the paramedics and she was okay just a bit cold. I had given her my football sweatshirt and Bex had given her some sweats to put on. Since we were all planning on sleeping at Bex's anyway and Joe was away for business for tonight Cammie was curled up on the couch asleep.

"Zach what the bloody hell happened?" Bex shouted as we all sat in the kitchen, "I don't know she was with James before she fell." I said as I looked towards James sitting on the corner amusing himself with a piece of green party streamer. "James care to share?" Macey said cocking her hip and raising an eye brow. "Well I went out into the garden and Jake was there was Cammie by the tyre swing. He was kissing Cammie on her neck and grinding into her she was telling him to get lost but he was having none of it." My fists clenched and I noticed Grant tensed as she loved Cammie like a sister while I just loved her. "I told him to get off of her but he wouldn't so I tried to pull her off of him to he pulled her back and she lost her footing as hit her head on the pool side and then fell in and you showed up." James finished and pointing to me.

"That boy has some serious explaining to do." Grant said as he stood up, "No need from the state of James' fists he has done an alright job himself." Macey said as she pointed to my brother's bloody fists, none of it his. We all went into the living room after James went home as he didn't want to stay Cammie was still asleep and I had covered her with a blanket we all found a spot on the ground and everyone in the room was asleep in minutes but me.

There was a small light coming through the window next to where Cammie lay. I watched her as the shadows from her long lashed danced her perfect skin. Her mouth slowly moved as she breathed and her long now dry hair fell over the arm of the couch; her small body lay in a ball and her slender neck was stretched as she lay with her head tilted back. I smiled at the girl I love and a dark sleep took over.

**Cammie POV:**

I woke up in the dead of night sound of my best friends surrounding me. A sudden pang of agony hit my head as I remembered the way my near perfect birthday ended, I looked across the room and my eyes landed on Zach. My saviour. His arms above his head flexing his muscles and his strong jaw moved when he murmured in his sleep. I couldn't help but remember our romantic moment last week that we keep ignoring. But I can't, because well I think I might be in love with him.

I was really thirsty so swung my legs across the couch as jumped over my sleeping friends and went to Bex's kitchen. The smell of Zach followed me then I looked down to see I was in his football sweatshirt, it smelled so nice. How can the boy make soap smell so intense?

I walked over the cupboards and grabbed a glass and poured myself a glass of cherryade as there was a bottle on the bench. I was sitting on the bench sipping silently when someone appeared at the door way, they stepped out of the shadows and there stood Zach Goode. "What you doing up Cammie?" He asked as he poured himself a glass of cherryade. "I could ask you the same question but I was thirsty and just needed to think." I said taking a sip out of my glass and looked over to Zach to see he was shirtless and his abs created small shadows. Before I could enjoy anymore of his toned body he threw a t shirt over his head and walked over to me. "Well I just woke up and you weren't there so I came looking." He smiled to me and stood in front of me as I sat one the bench slipped between my legs. Small butterflies fluttered around my stomach and I could feel his heart rate speed up slightly- does he feel the same way? "Si I have been meaning to ask you something Cammie," I nodded telling him to carry on, "Well you know last Saturday when we you know- nearly kissed?" Zach asked as he played with the rim of his glass, I nodded not trusting my voice at this moment in time, "Well I was wondering if you, you know wanted it to happen..." Zach trailed off and suddenly the floor became more interesting; I placed my index finger on his chin lifting his face so I could see his face. "More than anything." A small smirk appeared on his lips and he leaned closer so air could just manage to slip through us. "Well let's see if I can help you out with that."

And just like that Zach's perfect green eyes disappeared behind his eye lids and his lips were on mine. And it felt 100% natural. We both placed our drinks down as the kiss deepened; he wound his arms around my waist pulling my closer. I lifted my hands from his forearms to his neck pulling him closer then his soft hair brushed against my finger tips and I couldn't resist myself and I let my fingers explore his perfect messy hair. His lips were soft and out bodies moulded perfectly together, Zach had got my thighs and wrapped my legs around his waist as he pulled me closer he then pulled me off the bench and I was sitting in his arms with my legs around his waist. Unfortunately I had to pull away for air and as I pulled away Zach was panting just as much as me, I was still in Zach's arms and he had rested his forehead onto mine and he said three precious words. "Cammie be mine?" I nodded and then kissed him once again.

"Looks like you two are having fun cause I can gear you sucking each other's face off in the hall way." Macey said cocking her hip and I removed myself from Zach's waist. "Hi Macey sorry if we woke you." I said as I tried to control my scarlet cheeks. "You didn't wake me but whatever did I am glad as then I would have missed Zach actually turn red like a tomato!" I looked up to Zach and let out a small giggle and then we wound his arm around my waist. "Can we have a minute to talk Macey?" Zach asked and she winked and walked back to the front room. "So does this mean we are officially and item?" Zach asked as I stood in front of him, "Well we just made out for about ten minutes you asked me to be yours and I kissed you again. So yes Zachary I think it does." He smirked and pulled me to his chest and hugged me then we went back to the front room and Zach squeezed on the couch with me and I fell asleep in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Zach POV:**

After the night at Bex's me and Cammie have done everything together, we spend most nights hanging out or on Skype. I know loads more about her, I know about her insecurities I know how to calm her down I know pretty much everything. And it's only been two weeks, but two weeks of pure bliss. I was sitting in the back of German as Mr Carter went on about the perfect tense and rubbish like that when a crumpled up piece of paper appeared on my desk. I picked it up and unravelled it and it was from Anna:

_So are you dating Cammie Morgan? Anna x ;)_

I looked around for her and she was eyeing me up and down and winking towards me. I quickly scribbled down:

_Yeh why? -Z_

I threw it to her desk and I think she expected something else because her face just dropped and then she stuffed it in her pocket and didn't give me a second glance. As lunch rolled around I was walking to lunch with Grant and Liz when we saw Dillon, Jake, Leon, Charlie and Olly in a circle around someone. From what I could hear it was a girl as I heard, "Babe don't be like that" And I am guessing they wouldn't pick on a boy and call him babe. Just as we were about to walk past and ignore it I saw a glimmer of blond then looked to the feet and saw Cammie's converse that I drew a heart on this morning. "That's Cammie!" I whispered to Grant and he saw it too and then Liz looked over as she heard me and her face paled as it didn't take a genius to figure out what I was going to do. Me and Grant charged over and pulled Jake back as he tried to step towards Cam her face relaxed a bit when she saw us but then filled with panic as Dillon got hold of her arm with a death grip. "Get off or her or I break every bone in your pathetic body." I snarled as Grant stood next to me just as mad. "Why would we do that?" Dillon sniggered and then I lunged for him and yanked his arm away from Cam and threw a punch at his jaw and he went flying. Then Jake came to me I kicked him in the balls and he rolled around in agony. Grant had already smacked Leon and Charlie. Then Olly went to Cammie again and she lifted her knee in a strong motion and made hard contact with his balls; the whole crowd that was boys winced as they felt the same pain as he did. I must admit he was going to need a lot of ice for that. "You bitch!" Olly shouted from the floor Cammie just smiled sweetly and said, "Thanks for your opinion I will take it in consideration. You are going to need some ice for that!" And then she walked up to me, Grand and Liz and the crown separated and we headed to lunch.

"You okay Cam?" I asked as she slipped her hand into mine, "Yeh but you didn't have to so that to them. But I still appreciate it, now come on I could eat a freaking horse!" I laughed and Grant rolled his eyes and Liz skipped off with Cammie.

**Cammie POV:**

After that fight at lunch I realised how much I actually loved Zach, it's not because I am in love with bad boys or anything like that. It just shows he cares for me too, and even though I think jealousy is bad it also shows love in my opinion. Anyway I was walking home on my own for the first time in two weeks because Zach had football so I was listening to How We Do by Rita Ora as my feet bounced off the ground below me. I turned the corner to my street and started heading down the street when I saw Tina, Anna and Eva. Crap. I walked up to them a small smile on my face to try and show no harm but instead they looked me up and down like I was a piece of gum off the street. "Hey what can I do for you?" I asked as I stopped outside my house. Tina stepped forward, "Me and Zach were going perfectly one until you showed up in that restaurant! I mean do you seriously think Zach likes you? Let me get this right you and him have been friends for two years right?" I nodded trying to hold back my anger. "Well how come the minute you come back looking hot and gorgeous he is suddenly all over you. He is using you for your looks, can't you see it?" Tina's words hurt like a knife into my heart but what hurt the most was when the blood dripped an I realised that slut was completely true! "Thanks for that Tina, and by the way thanks for thinking I'm gorgeous." I walked off holding back the tears and agony in my voice as she stood there angry as she thinks her words had no effect on me. When really they were killing me. I felt awful like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and thrown on the ground and I was forced to watch as the happy memories were torn away. My body ached with confusion and anger- my throat had a huge lump in and my head throbbed. My whole world had been torn down piece by piece like someone carelessly ripping up a piece of paper then scattered across the ground like nothing. That was how I felt right now.

I fling open my bedroom door and threw myself onto my bed my sheets flying around me, I pulled the blanket across my face and cried until I had no tears left. I heard Joe's car pull up on the drive way then he came in humming a song he probably just heard on the radio. "Cammie! I'm home!" I heard him start coming upstairs as I tried to wipe away my tears and mascara I ripped the pillow case off my pillow and put it in the wash grabbed a makeup wipe and cleaned myself up. "You in here?" Joe peered his head around the door and then I saw the photo of me and Zach sitting on some swings holding hands and I broke down. "Cammie! Whats wrong, has someone hurt you?" Joe ran up to me and rocked me in a relaxing hug. Once I had calmed down and the tears were officially gone I told Joe everything.

"Have you spoke to Zach about this?" Joe asked as he handed me a hot chocolate with whipped cream and mini marshmallows I shook my head. "You need to because he might be able to tell you the truth, but remember the truth can sometimes be more painful than the lies so be prepare to get hurt." Joe said as he rubbed my back. "Do you believe Tina?" I asked with a sniffle, "I don't know but she has a point but I do know that Zach really looks like he cares for you. But who am I to judge? Now go and speak to him." I nodded and placed my hot chocolate down and ran upstairs slipped out of my shorts and blouse and pulled on some comfy skinny jeans and the jumper I got for my birthday. I ran downstairs and pulled some UGGS on as the winter was getting closer, I breathed in opened my door and walked across the street.

I knocked on Zach's front door and within seconds he opened it with a smile on his face, "Cammie what's wrong have you been crying?" Zach asked as he let me in. "Yes, now we need to talk now." He nodded and then got my hand and took me to his room then he sat on his bed then patted for me to sit next to him. But instead I pulled his desk chair across and sat it in front of him and sat down. "Whats wrong Cammie?" Zach asked as he frowned at my seating choice. "Well Zach tonight when I was walking home someone told me something that kind of had an effect on me. They said that we have been friends for two years and then this year when I come you start liking me and that is only because apparently I am hot and gorgeous. Try said you were just using me for me looks, and you don't care for me. Now yes or no is it true?" I felt the tears roll down my cheeks and Zach looked a cross between hurt and annoyed. "Cammie-" I cut him off "Yes or no Zach." "No. When I saw how beautiful you were in the restaurant at the beginning of summer I started looking at you in a different light. I started realising how amazing you were. Sure I started liking you because of your looks but I fell in love with your personality. I fell in love with you Cammie, not your looks." Zach was now crying and somehow I had ended up on his lap. "I love you too Zach and I am sorry." He kissed my forehead then lay back on his bed me on his chest and at some point I fell asleep because I woke up the next morning on his bed.

"Morning beautiful, waffles?" Zach asked as I appeared downstairs on a pair of his sweats and one of his jumpers. "Oh please!" I walked up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "You sure make yourself at him stealing my clothes don't you!" Zach teased as he saw what I was wearing I just playfully shoved him then James walked in looking like hell.

"What the hell happened to you?" Zach asked as he poured him a coffee after getting a good look at his black eye and cut lip. "One word alcohol." Zach laughed and I just passed him his coffee, "Cam what are you doing here I'm Zach's clothes this early in the morning? Did you kiddos have a sleep over?" I could feel my cheeks burn and if looks could kill James' eye would be the lease of his problems. "She fell asleep here last night James we aren't all sex addicts like you! Not every teenager gets hype on girls you know." Zach answered as he handed me my waffles and they tasted really good. "Okay but just remember to always use protection!" James said in a fake authority voice, "I'm eating here!" I said with a mouth full of waffles and syrup. They both just laughed then James got up to his room and Zach sat across from me with a bacon sandwich. "Zach, I love you. But I really don't want to do any of what James is going on about now; you know that right?" I just wanted to clarify it because I knew fine well Zach wasn't a virgin. "Don't worry Cam, we will do it when we are both ready. Not a moment sooner. I already know you want to be over 21 before you do any of that and I just hope I can be there when you are ready." I smiled at him as he was so sweet and understanding then got down to some serious waffle demolishing.

_TIME SKIP ~~~~ 4 weeks_

"Ms Morgan how do I work out the area of a circle?" My Maths teacher asked as I stared into space, "Pi r squared." He nodded then turned around to the board and I just sat staring to into space again without a care in the world. Well that was until we started group work and I was working with Liz however suddenly Tina slide into the seat in front of us and smiled like a dying cat. "Well well well Cammie it looks like my warning a couple of weeks ago hasn't sunk in yet." She still goes on about this every day, no one knows it was Tina who told me the Zach thing so Liz looked for the first time ever in Maths confused, "It did but it isn't true because you're going to have to face the facts Zach no longer likes you, me and him live each other that is something you two never had. Anyway I can't believe you are warning me about Zach using me, you used him for a ticket to become Miss Popular. So cut the crap and get lost." I was looking right into her eyes and she was truly fuming steam was almost spilling out of her ears; Liz finally understood that it was Tina who told me about Zach using me and she looked very annoyed but this is Liz she wouldn't say anything just glare on a good day. I guess today is a good then because she is burning hole into Tina with her eyes. "I'm going to say this one last time Cameron Zach is using you for your looks. He. Will. Get. Bored." She then strutted back off to Anna and Eva.


	7. Chapter 7

**Zach POV:**

I and my team mates had just won our football match against Texas High and we were celebrating at mine. The party was in full swing we had girls grinding on the dance floor, lads jumping to the beat of the music and the scandals were happening like there was no tomorrow. "Congrats Goode!" Someone shouted as I appeared from my room, I scored the winning touchdown so the party was thrown at mine. Tradition. My parents were out of town so it made it a whole lot easier to have the party. I was searching for Cammie but I couldn't see her lush blue eyes anywhere, someone lightly patted my shoulder and I turned around to see Tina in a dress that could pass as one of Cam's oversized shirts. "Zachy can we dance for old times' sake?" She whined to me pressing her cheap smelling perfume body into me. But before I could even answer she was pulling me to the dance floor. Then as if by magic a slow song came on- fabulous! _Note sarcasm._

Tina grabbed my hands and placed then on her waist and then she loosely hung her arms from my neck then muzzled her head into my chest. I looked around for an escape but Grant and Jonas were too busy pissing themselves laughing to actually give a damn and James was too busy sucking another girl's face off to realise. None of the girls had shown up yet so they couldn't safe me and just as I saw them out of the corner of my eye Tina crashed her lips into mine and pinned me against the wall. She refused to let me leave as she deepened the kiss as I never kissed back and tried to escape. "That dirty bloody cheater!" Bex shouted and by now everyone in the room was watching Tina force herself on me; but the thing was they all thought I was kissing back. I heard the breathless cry off Cammie with all me might I yanked Tina off me and there stood Cammie. She looked amazing in a high waist skirt just below mid-thigh (I knew Macey would have forced her into it) and a plain White t shirt with MORGAN wrote on the back. Her long silky hair flew down her back but instead of loving eyes her eyes were full of pain and hurt. They were glossy from the river of tears building up in them, her lip quivered. But instead of speaking I stood there gormless with my mouth open slightly, looking guilty as ever. She let on tear fall down her cheek and the whole room glared at me but waited for an argument to erupt, Cammie wiped it away and turned to leave but before she did she came up to me slapped me across the face full force my cheek burned. "I trusted you Zach heck I love you Zach! I should have believed Tina no one could ever love me I am nothing special to you I was just there to pass the time. I gave you my heart and you destroyed it- do you know what that does to people? I will never ever forgive you Zach because whether you like it or not from this moment onwards you are _dead_ to me!" Cammie screamed and let the tears flow freely, I saw everyone's face in the room was filled with anger and sadness. My heart broke as Cammie screamed and broke down in front of me.

Bex kneed me in the crouch, Macey punched me in the gut and Liz (yes little Liz!) full on slapped me across the face- by now you could cut the atmosphere with a knife. Cammie ran out as the room continued staring the music began playing again and slowly everyone started dancing again.

As the night drew to a close and everyone had left I lay in my back garden staring up to the stars crying. Yes Zachary Goode is crying over a girl- but this wasn't any girl this was Cammie Morgan the girl I love and adore. I know I could have stopped Tina but my hormones got the better of me I know I shouldn't blame Grant and Jonas for not helping me out when I stared at them for help. I knew I brought it all on myself; I knew I had lost Cammie for good. But I'm not giving up.

I must have fallen asleep as the blinding sun woke me up and I felt like pure crap, my back was hurting and a bird had pooped on my stomach. I wasn't completely sure what had happened then it dawned on me. Tina kissing me, me not putting up a fight, Cammie seeing it, Cammie telling me I was dead to her and then the beaten I got afterwards. Its official I am the biggest jackass known to mankind- ever. Once my head ached from remembering everything I sat up and headed back to my house to find James sitting there with a pot of coffee along with a plate piled high with toast. "What the hell have you done Zach? That girl was the best thing that ever happened to you- she is beautiful, caring and for some reason flipping loves you. And you throw it all away for a quick one with Tina?" James said, his voice wasn't raises or angry just laced with pure disgust. "I didn't throw it all away for a quick one with Tina she kissed me and pinned me onto the wall; yes I could have gotten her of but you know better than anyone that hormones are powerful things James!" I shouted as I punched the wall and then slide my back down the wall and brought my knees to my chest. "Well you can't mope around here all day you need to fix the damn mess; for now everyone in Roseville dislikes you but that will pass over in a couple of days once the truth comes out. But what won't pass over is Cammie now get your god damn arse out of this house an over to hers before it's too late. While her emotions are all mixed up and she hasn't put a wall up yet- and before Solomon gets back because when he does you're going to need the freaking navy!" James said before tossing me some toast and leaving the kitchen. I took one bite out of the toast and then left the rest on the bench I ran to my room splashed some cold water on my face changed my shirt to a plain blue one and then pulled on some sweats and high tops and headed to Cammie's.

**Cammie POV:**

"Babe it's okay, you can get over this now he is going to come over here begging for forgiveness you need to let him beg make him plead but don't like that arse hole back into your life." Macey said in a caring way as I curled up into a ball on my sofa in the front room. The girls stayed the night watching chick flicks and eating six tubs of Ben and Jerry's with me. The truth was I don't feel anger at Zach, I didn't feel hate at Zach I felt nothing for him or anyone. My body was numb and I felt nothing just emptiness my heart didn't ache when someone said his name my heart didn't scream- I hadn't cried since the party. Pure shock filled my body like a never ending waterfall. I sat up and gave a smile to Mace "He isn't worth my tears now I'm going to get ready then we can go for some serious shopping I have been saving up for a present for Zach this watch he wanted but that is pointless now so let's get down to some serious plastic burning!" I shouted cheerfully as I pumped my fist into the air. Macey squealed then we ran upstairs and Liz, Bex and Macey were already dressed so I jumped into the shower dried my hair and tied it into a high ponytail adding a red ribbon. I slipped on a pair of blue skinny jeans with a red belt, a white top with blue anchors on and then added a blue cardigan then finally some converse. Bex added some mascara and lip stick while Liz straightened my ponytail giving it a small flick then ended just above my middle back while Macey searches my wardrobe pulling out fashion fails and then deciding what I needed. Let's just say I need a new wardrobe by the looks of it.

The girls had just popped to theirs to grab some things and I was toasting some waffles when the doorbell rang I walked over and opened it. Zach. All the hurt and pain that wasn't happening did all in a second- my heart shattered like someone had just thrown it against a wall. My blood ran cold and I my eyes filled with water, my knees buckled but I grabbed the door frame to avoid collapsing in front of him. "Didn't you hear me last night? You're dead to me." I snarled emotionless as possible even though my heart was screaming in pain. "Cammie I am sorry let me just explain please I love you with my whole body it hurts." Macey said to let him beg and he was getting there with that but not the whole way. "Zach you have to realise that you have hurt me so much I have been numb for 12 hours. Somewhere deep down I blame myself for falling for you and actually believing you fell for me now please just go. Give it a few days when I want to hear your story and excuses I will call but not now just leave." I refused to look into his green orbs or I will fall for him and become putty in his hands so I kept my gaze to his face in general. "Cammie please?" His voice was weak and slowly breaking- his walls were falling and Zachary Goode was becoming weak. I stepped to the side and he walked in his arms touched mine for a second and my body tingled for a second. "Don't bother sitting you only have three minutes then you're out." I said as I leaned against the wall crossing my arms across my chest.

"Right I'll start from the beginning-" I interrupted him "Well that is normally where people start but you are a cheater so..." I trailed off and Zach slightly smirked at my cockiness then his face turned serious again and a glanced at his green eyes and they were filled with love and hurt as he looked at me. "Tina asked me to dance but before I could answer she pulled me to the dance floor then a slow song came on and she planted my hands on her waist and she put hers on my neck. I pleaded with Grant and Jonas but they just found it funny as I stood there shocked and confused of what to do; then just as I caught a glimmer of you she kissed me I didn't kiss back but she pinned me to the wall and I couldn't escape. That's the truth then you shouted and left." Zach was officially crying I am not entirely sure how and why but he is, he held my hands but I pulled away. "Bull Zach complete and utter bull. You couldn't pull Tina Walters off of you? She is about as weak as a three year old, you can carry me ten blocks in the rain running but you can't pull Tina off of you. Now I have heard your excuses and as much as I hate myself for I still love you but I hate you just as much. Hopefully the hurt and pain will fade during time and the love will melt away- from this moment onwards we don't text, call or speak to on another. We are strangers and the only time we will ever speak is the odd hello and if we have to at school." Tears were streaming down both of our faces and I walked to the front door and Zach followed behind I opened it. "Cammie I will always love you forever and always. But just remember one thing I never meant to hurt you and this isn't the last time I will be begging for forgiveness because until I die I will fight for you. Cameron Morgan I love you." Zach said it so sweetly and calmly tears streamed down both of our faces now, "I love you too Zachary Goode, but sadly this is the end." He cupped my face with both his hands and stared right into my soul I looked into his determined filled green eyes and it took every muscle in my body not to kiss his soft pink lips. "This is not over." He whispered his warm breath gracefully hitting my skin I breathed out once he walked off shoulder dropped and head lowered. I saw the tear fall and I could have sworn I heard his heart crack but that could have been mine.

But as much as I try and stop myself I can't help hoping Zach lives up to his last words.


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you guys are liking my story I am taking my time in writing it to try and make it the best as possible, I re wrote this chapter three times just to think of a new story line so it lasts longer. I am seriously sitting in class acting out the scenes in my head a scribbling down ideas as they pop into my head; but I love to hear what you guys think because then I can change it to suit my readers so PLEASE review! **

**Cammie POV:**

BEEP! I slapped my alarm and the ringing noise came to a sudden end my body groaned as I awoke from my peaceful slumber to the day in which I had to face Zach after our public break up at school. Let's just say I would rather be anywhere but here right now, I sat up letting the sun seeping through my windows hit off my arms and face. I looked out of my window to see frost lining the grass like a veil it appeared on every surface- winters coming I thought. A sudden cold gust of wind battered against my window making my body shiver and goose pimples to appear on my arms I grabbed my dressing gown and wrapped it around myself then headed down for breakfast.

After breakfast I got into the shower enjoying the warm water caressing my icy body warming up my blood. I jumped out and quickly hugged a fluffy warm towel that had just came off the radiator and then dried myself and then I slipped into some white skinny jeans and a pink Hollister jumper that showed my collar bones but ended and inch from my fingers tips. Perfect to snuggle into. I ran a comb through my wet hair then blasted it with a hair dryer leaving it down with natural waves; I pulled on some fluffy socks onto my chilly feet then some grey woolly UGG boots. I added some mascara and strawberry chap stick; slid my phone into my pocket grabbed my jacket and headed to school. As I headed outside my house I saw Zach leaving his I sent him a quick pleasant smile which he returned with a Goode smirk- why do I have to love that smirk so much? I felt my insides melt as his green eyes pierced my soul I hurried into my car to avoid any unwanted contact with Zach.

As I walked down the halls of Roseville high I earned heart felt nods into my direction and the odd flirtatious smile from the Jock Jerks, then out of the corner of my eye I saw Jake and his posy of pervs walking towards me so I quickly turned to the janitors closet and breathed a sigh of relief when I thought I was safe.

I perched myself on the counter in the closet and gave my face a rub with my hands I ran my fingers through my hair and tied it into a high ponytail and slung it over left shoulder I checked my appearance in a compact mirror and rubbed away flakes of mascara and the door burst open and I saw Jake standing there looking as sinister as ever. My blood ran cold and my jaw locked as I tried to speak, "Fancy meeting you here Cammie, so now Zach is out of the picture let's get down to business." My body wouldn't allow me to respond it wouldn't allow me to breath I just sat there shocked and scared senseless. Suddenly my vision blurred then heard the sound of the lock clicking I stood my back against the wall like a deer in the headlights; Jake's eyes scanned me like a piece of meat. "Now let's get started." He whispered as if someone would hear us, but I knew the halls would be empty as the bell rang two minutes ago. Jake held his hands on my waist and my skin crawled from his touch he tucked some stray hairs behind my ear and then rubbed his bristle fingers down my jaw line. "You seem tense baby let me loosen you up a bit." He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine my body still hadn't gained motion so I stood there senseless and Jake's venomous tongue searched my mouth his venom seeping into my mouth. I felt sick but I still stood there still like an idiot; he started groaning and pressing further into me deepening the kiss running his cold fingers up and down my jumper onto my bare skin. He fingered my bra strap but just as he was about to unhook it my blood flowed again adrenaline pumped through my veins and I lifted my knee in one swift motion Jake fell to the floor but he grabbed my waist pulling me down with him. I clawed the door trying to reach the lock but Jake was to strong and was now on top of me lifting my jumper exposing my belly to the cold air and his lips. I pushed him off of me and pulled my jumper down and brought my knees to my chest and crawled to the corner like a defenceless creature, "This _isn't _over." Jake snarled before unlocking the door and leaving me there frozen solid like an ice sculpture.

**Zach POV:**

Cammie looked simply amazing this morning I thought as I sat in Geography as the teacher drowned on about earthquakes I looked around the room hoping to see a glimpse of gold but I saw nada. Where was Cammie she loved Geography? Just as I was about to start answering the question the door burst open to reveal Jake standing looking pretty smug with himself He nodded to the teacher as he strode in twenty minutes late. "Where have you been?" The teacher asked as Jake slumped into his chair without a care in the world; the whole class was listening to hear the gossip. "Just had to see someone very special." He tilted his head slightly giving me a quick wink and then faced the teacher again, "We will talk about this later now go to the back of the room and get a textbook." The teacher pointed to the back of the room and Jake stood up and walked past me a small whiff of Cammie's perfume escaped him and her gorgeous shampoo oozed from him. I glared at him as he smirked to me I saw a piece of golden hair on his sleeve and my blood ran cold as I never would have thought Cammie would get with him and by the smell of her on him she didn't just walk past him she freaking rolled all over him.

Just as he sat down the door burst open again and there stood Cammie looking amazing but then she saw Jake and her body froze her eyes turned from a happy blue to a sea of fear. I noticed her clothes was ruffled and she had slight tear stains on her cheeks Cam locked her eyes with Jakes and his darkened as he sent her a visual message the class stared at them as they had a war with eyes. Just as Cammie walked to her seat after handing a note to the teacher she walked by me and our eyes locked her blue eyes were so mesmerising but filled with fear and trauma, they didn't fill with hate as she saw me but possibly relief? She sat down and opened her book and stares onto the paper then a small tear fell onto the paper she wiped it away and ten carried on with the work.

Once lunch strolled along I hadn't spoken with Cammie all morning and I needed to ask her why she was crying. I turned the corner and there stood Cammie with her back against her locker looking weak and defenceless she was looking around as if she was waiting for someone. I hid into the shadows hoping she would see me; to my relief she didn't. I took in her gorgeous body and golden rain that came from her head tied back into a small hair tie dropped over her shoulder as she hung her head. Her blur eyes twinkled when she gaze at the ground with a look of boredom not taking in the cream shiny floors with blue stripes I heard footsteps from the empty hallway over the distant sounds of the school in the dining hall once looking up Jake was strutting over to Cam with and evil glint in his eyes. She looked up and she froze like when he saw him in class before her face paled and eyes oozed fear while Jake's oozed power and control. "Thanks for meeting me here Babe now tonight be at the top of the hill by the park at six or I tell everyone our little secret." He said it cruelly as he placed his hands on Cam's tiny waist gave her a peck on the lips and left her standing there terrified and frozen. My heart sank as he kissed her and held her even though something just didn't seem normal as she froze when she saw Jake and when he kissed she flinched and didn't respond. What I didn't understand though is what their secret is? And Cammie hates the ground Jake walks on so why the heck is she letting him call her Babe and letting him kiss her? My mind was quickly flashed back into reality when I heard her footsteps retreating and then I headed the opposite way to the lunch hall.

**Cammie POV:**

After what happened with Jake he has been texting me all morning saying if I tell anyone he will tell the whole school I am a slut and tried to have sex with him in the closet. Which isn't true, in class Zach looked at me with care and love but when he looked at Jake it was filled with hatred and disgust.

So I was standing in the halls as the rest of the school was at lunch waiting for Jake to show up and give me some other instructions about our 'relationship'. Urg he made my skin crawl I had so many thoughts running through my head that I wanted to tell him but he made my body freeze and turn cold. I heard someone from behind me but after I checked no one was there- I'm just paranoid- I had to be quick though because I told Macey, Liz and Bex I would only be ten minutes then Jake showed up an put his hands on my waist. "Thanks for meeting me here Babe now tonight be at the top of the hill by the park at six or I tell everyone our little secret." Then he kissed me and left I sighed and got my bag from my locker slammed it shut and headed to lunch dreading tonight with Jake.

**Zach POV:**

After seeing that with Cammie and Jake I headed to lunch but I went another way so she wouldn't see me once I spotted the guys and girls I sat with them and starting eating my sandwich. "Hey Zach you okay you look worried?" Liz asked as she looked up from her Maths book I nodded and gave a very disbelieving smile. "We understand you Miss Cam but you really need to show her you care because she still loves you but she thinks you cheated on her." Liz said as the group looked at me in anticipation waiting for an answer; I sighed "I love her like crazy guys but she just won't listen to me I have told her everything about the night but she is right I should have got Tina off of me but I just didn't. So I am going to give her the space she asked for because she wants to get over me and I love her too much to see her hurt. However where is she?" I asked looking around the room Bex now answered "She is talking to Mr Jones about the homework." Now I was confused why did she lie about what she was doing to the girls I understand the boys but the girls they are like sisters to one another. But I was snapped out of my thoughts when the doors swung open and Cammie walked over getting winks off boys as she is now available she is on the top of every boys wish list. Unfortunately or maybe fortunately Cam is oblivious to the whole damn lot so she walked by without a care in the world ignoring the winks, smirks and stares and slides into the seat next to Macey. "Get the homework Cam?" Macey asked after she took a sip from her water Cammie looked up her see like eyes gleaming and nodded "Yeh it was really simple I was just having a blonde moment!" We all laughed well not me a faked a smile and then pondered on what she was hiding from us all.

**Please review it only takes a few more minutes, thanks for reading new chapter soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter isn't as long as my last few but it is reflecting on how Zach and Cammie are feeling towards each other to clear it all up. Happy reading!**

**Cammie POV:**

Rolling up the drive way in my car feeling physically sick whenever I think about tonight, horrid thoughts were running through my head about what could have happened in the closet and what might happen tonight. I stabbed my key into the key hole and turned it bashing my hip off it swinging it open Joe isn't home for another few days because he is visiting Aunt Abby talking about my welfare and care. However I'm not allowed to be there as I have school to worry about! Dumping my bag on the floor and ripping of my coat and UGGS I head to the kitchen and stuff a pack of strawberries into a bowl and plodded upstairs. I flicked my dock on and music filled my room as I lay back into my bed pondering whether or not I should start my English essay I choose against it as my mind runs off onto tonight as tight knots attack my stomach.

After getting in a kind of relaxing shower I throw my hair into a messy bun and pull on some navy jeans and turquoise off the shoulder jumper with a heart on and then listening to some more music with only my thoughts as company and the ticking of my bedside clock as it counts down to my meeting with Jake. Jar Of Hearts comes onto my iPod and for some reason my minds wanders off to Zach so I decided I should reflect on the last few days and finally decide how I feel about him.

The truth is I love him more than anything in the world; unfortunately whenever I see him I see him kissing Tina and I feel betrayed, played and hurt. My head knows that Zach could have and didn't try to pull her off but my heart still tries to show me the Goode side of Zach. Today at lunch when I sat down I noticed him staring at me not like he usually does with forgiveness or love but with confusion. His eyes were puzzled as he listened into every syllable I said and analysed it, he scanned my body language and I could tell he knew something as if he knew I was lying about the homework. But he can't have, could he?

My mind then travelled further into today to when I showed up at Geography after the whole incident with Jake and when I walked in and my body froze. Not a lot of people would have detected the hatred stare I sent Jake or even the body tense but Zach did. I saw his anger filled expression as he watched Jake send me seductive smirks throughout the whole lesson. When Jake stood up to return his textbook to the back of the room jealously filled Zach's eyes along with confusion and annoyance. Even when I am not even dating Zach I am constantly watching him out the corner of my eye detecting every finger flinch every breath; nothing he did that day went a miss under my watchful eye but everything he did had over two meanings to it.

My phone vibrated as it set off an alarm to tell me to get going to Jake I checked my appearance and then grabbed my coat and UGGS and headed to the tree by the park. I sent a sly glance up to Zach's window to see his silhouette standing in the shadows of his house his emerald eyes lighting up his face watching my every step every muscle movement. I guess I am not the only one watching over their past...

**Zach POV:**

Tap tap tap tap tap tap okay that noise was getting very annoying here I was typing away on my laptop trying to write my English essay but my mind has drifted off somewhere else- or to someone else. As I am not focused what I am writing won't even be worthy of an F so I shut down my laptop without even saving my dribble and put my beats over my head which Cammie got me and put my iPod on shuffle letting the songs portray my mood.

Trying to forget about that blue eyed girl is a lot harder than I thought it would be every song reminded me of her somehow, Beneath Your Beautiful reminds me of Cammie, Don't You Worry (Child) reminds me of Cammie because she goes completely mental when she hears it and then Just The Way You Are reminds me of Cammie because every word that flowed into my ear reminded me of her. 'Her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining' her eyes flashed across my mind like electric blue lighting 'her hear falls perfectly without her trying' a river of gold flowed across my mind. But I love her and I don't want to forget about her so I lie back onto my bed with a defeated sigh and reminisce over my feelings for Cammie along with trying to figure out if I should do anything about this Jake thing.

I knew I had been a complete dumb ass by letting the most amazing, mesmerising, transfixing beauty to ever walk the earth skip though my cocky finger tips. At the party I thought I could kiss Tina and no one would ever now about as no one was paying much attention anyway so I kissed her back put up a pathetic fight. When I saw Cammie I realised what I was doing and then put up a fight but as Tina has already won control I was losing miserably. Than seeing Cam's gems that usually shone with happiness and kindness hardened then just softened to complete pain and hurt; they filled with a river of tears and her gorgeous plump pink lips shook as he held back to army of tears. My heart literally shattered into nothing just a pile of ash lay in its place seeing Cammie crumble because of me, I took the slap, knee, punch and second slap without a care they hurt like crazy and I showed it. But whatever they did to me I knew it would never be the same as what Cammie was feeling as she watched me kiss another girl.

When I went to go see her I remember preparing myself to see a broken down girl with tear stained cheeks and crinkled baggy clothes hugging a chick flick and ice cream. But that wasn't what I saw she looked fantastic, fresh and flawless; but I looked at her eyes not just looked but searched and saw the wall had been built and she felt emptiness I could usually look at her eyes and they were the window to her soul so transparent but not now. She had boarded up her windows to stop anyone getting into her soul and breaking it like I had done a pang of guilt hit me and I knew she would never forgive me no matter how much I begged and pleaded. I had lost her.

The cold air was getting icy so I stood off my comforting sheets to close my window before getting ready to go out with Grant, Jonas, Liz, Bex and Macey walking up the my window I saw Cammie leaving hers- probably to meet Jake- she didn't look happy no she looked the complete opposite she looked frightened and lost. I sighed and then got my leather jacket shoes said goodbye to James and my parents and headed the opposite way than Cam towards the diner but my gut was telling me to follow her. So I did.

**Please can you review thanks, it really helps me write faster as I know someone is actually reading it! So the more reviews quicker the update, means a lot and thanks for all the reviews so far they are greatly appreciated. Just to let you know next chapter should be quite drama filled! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay extra-long chapter and some drama! What will happen to Cammie on her meeting with Jake? Red to find out and review to let me know if you like it!**

**Cammie POV:**

The icy cold wind was slapping my face as I walked up the hill to see Jake standing in the shadows with an evil glint in his eye I walked up to him and stopped a meter away. "What did you want me here for Jake?" I said cold and emotionless with boredom in my eyes I slightly cocked my head when I thought I saw a familiar figure lurking in the distance but ignored it and blamed the lack of sleep. "Come closer baby you look freezing," he stepped forward and snaked his hands around my waist pulling me to his chest and I awkwardly stood there with my arms by my side, "Well I just wanted to spend time with you and also teach you a lesson for attacking me in the closet." Attacking him! I knew fine well he was implying when I kneed him but he wasn't pinned to a wall and nearly undressed, was he?! "Sorry about that." I shouldn't try to argue with him but he didn't answer instead he started kissing my jaw line gently but reached my mouth and deepened it then smacked my back against the tree. Hot pain attacked my back like it was on fire sticks pierce my skin on my neck and I felt the warm blood slowly trickle down it; Jake started groaning he was getting pleasure in kissing me when I was just standing there in pain not responding. _Creep._

**Zach POV:**

Oh my god! What is Cammie doing with him? I am standing watching the girl I love being smacked up against trees and treated like a rag doll I can see the blood glow under the moon light it sickens me. "Now for your lesson for not to attack me again." I faintly heard Jake say from my hiding spot when did Cammie attack Jake? She stood confused and fearful then he began kissing her again with his hand firmly around her neck and his body pressing against hers restricting any possible movement.

I tried to move but my body had been frozen as I just stood and watched like some idiot. The cold air was picking up and sending chills up and down my spine I already had ten missed calls from Grant probably wondering where I was. My mind thought it was best to leave and Jake wouldn't do anything to extreme but that thought quickly escaped my head as I caught the slight glimmer of a silver blade clenched in his hand from his back pocket. In a rapid motion he pulled back his arm and the blade inserted into Cammie side she screamed and fell to the ground the knife still hanging out of her side. I ran up to Jake and knocked him out in one punch Cammie's eyes were filled with agony but relief that she was safe she pulled the knife out screaming once again and then pressed her hand onto her wound that was bleeding uncontrollably.

Thick crimson dropped onto the grass it seeped into her clothing and through her finger she was doubled over in pain tears streaming down her face. She lifted her hand to remove hair from her face and her hand was already caked in cherry red blood, normally her hair would glow gold put it stuck together from the blood. I suddenly realised I was just standing there in shock but I awoke my body back to reality and leaned towards her and picked her up carefully slipping one arm around her waist and my hand above hers adding more pressure to the wound and the other underneath her shivering legs.

"You're okay now we are going to take you to the hospital everything will be okay." I quickly rambled out as I tried to keep her from falling unconscious her head was dropping and leaning against my chest she tilted her head and her eyes had lost their natural glow instead they were dull and in pain "Zach... I forgive you." It was barely a whisper but it sounded like shouts in my head but with that she fell unconscious and her hands fell from her wound.

Running through the town I ran into Grant, Jonas, Liz, Macey and Bex, "Bloody hell Zach what happened?" Bex shouted her British accent thick Liz was pale and crying Macey looked petrified Bex was shouting as per Grant looked terrified and Jonas paled and tried to comfort Liz. "It was Jake he stabbed her we need to get her to a hospital o don't think it is deep but she is losing blood fast!" I shouted running ahead with them catching up behind me I placed Cammie onto my back seat "See you there!" I shouted to the guys and pressed my foot down driving through red lights and over peopled lawns until I finally got to the hospital.

There was three paramedics standing having a coffee and cigarette outside the main doors so I ran up to them and shouted, "Please help my girlfriend has been stabbed and she has fallen unconscious!" At first they looked annoyed at me interrupting their break but they quickly bolted into action and grabbed a stretcher and wheeled it over to my car. I carried Cammie out and I couldn't feel her heart beat against my chest I panicked and placed her gently onto the bed she instantly dyed it red and then the paramedics wheel her off and I was closely following behind. "Stay here sir we will make our girlfriend better but we need you to stay calm and seated." I nodded and sat down then two left and a brown haired girl with kind Hazel eyes stayed behind, "Now what's your name?" "Zach Goode." "Well hello Zach your girlfriend is in good hands and should be back to her old self soon enough now I need you to fill in these forms for us." She handed me a clipboard and then a pen with little multi coloured bows on it and I sat down shaking and started filling the form in.

_Name of patient: Cameron Morgan_

_Age of patient: 16_

_DOB: 14th May_

_Family: Joe Solomon (godfather) Abby Cameron (Aunt)_

_Accident: Stabbed _

_Your name: Zachary Goode_

_Age: 17_

_DOB: 5th August_

_Relation to patient: Boyfriend_

After than I felt my whole body ached, this was my entire fault this whole thing linked its way back to me. I am the reason Cammie is possibly going to die because I was a stupid idiot! If I didn't kiss Tina me and Cam wouldn't have split up then she wouldn't have gotten involved with Jake then she wouldn't have met up with him tonight where I could have stopped him long before the knife and then Cammie would be sitting in the diner with the people who love her. Not lying in a hospital bed possibly bleeding to death but soon enough I was snapped out of my thoughts when Bex and Grant sprinted Ito the hospital. "What they hell happened Goode, do I need to kill you?" Bex asked looking pissed and Grant looked just as pissed, I shook my head now letting silent tears escape my eyes "I told you it was Jake he has been black mailing Cammie I think he says he has a secret of hers and he has been using it to try and get into her pants. I saw them kissing and she looked frightened and she froze like she did in class when I told you and then he pulled out the knife and said she needed to be taught a lesson and then he stabbed her and I knocked him out." I finally breathed and Bex's death grip onto the chair loosened- slightly- and Grant smiled then took the forms away from me and handed them to the desk once Grant returned he spoke up. "So you just stood there and watched him practically rape her?" That word had been circling my mind all night what if he was trying to but I never let if make contact with my lips then I would have to ask Cammie and I just couldn't. "No- well yes but I thought they were just kissing but it all happened to fast for me to stop I didn't want to take any sudden movements in case-" I was cut off my Grant who now had Bex on his lap as she got paler and paler "You got stabbed?" it was sharp and emotionless like ripping off a band aid. "No in case she got hurt more." I almost whispered it but before any of them could ask me any more questions a nurse who by her name tag is called Ashley Watson. "Are you Mr Goode?" I nodded, "Who are these?" She asked pointing to Bex and Grant who were now standing by my side waiting to hear the news. "They are best friends of Cammie an me, Bex is basically her sister and Grant is like her brother." I responded not tearing my eyes away from the nurse in case I missed anything she smiled and then nodded. "Well Mr Goode do you know where Mt Solomon is? Also what about Cameron's parents?" I knew they would ask this but I am just glad Cam doesn't have to answer otherwise she would break down. "Her parents died last year and she now lives with Joe who is visiting Abby." I responded trying to get straight to the point so I could see Cammie. "Our friends are trying to get in contact with them." Grant said looking just as aggravated as me.

"Okay then now Cameron has woken up but she is very sleepy and we managed to stop the blaring but she is very weak as she lost a large amount of blood. It wasn't deep enough to damage any organs but it was deep enough to cause us great concern, now how did this happen?" Ashley asked her pen poised ready to scribble away the cause of Cammie's injuries but I was high on happy gas as I knew Cammie was okay and awake and I just wanted to see her, kiss her and tell her I love her. But it seems Ashley has other ideas, "Well it was a boy in our grade from school Jake Arthur he is a bit of a creep and he has always been interested in Cammie and when me and her broke up for a bit it seems he found something out about her and I heard him black mailing her and then they met up at the park and he started kissing her when she didn't want to then said she needed to be taught a lesson and he stabbed her then I punched him to get him off of her." Tears were once again running down my cheeks as I told the story Ashley looked blackly at the paper checking everything over. "Right you will need to repeat this to the police later on tonight then they will see if your story matches Cameron's. Also where is Mr Arthur now?" Should I tell her the truth that he is lying unconscious on top of a hill or lie and say he ran, before I could even decide on my response I heard heavy footsteps behind me and turned around to see Jonas, Liz and Macey standing there with Jonas holding onto Jake by the scruff of his collar looking like he could easily break his neck. My punch had only left a bruise but a big one and he was covered in blood on his hands and top- Cammie's blood. "Here he is!" Macey snarled cocking her hip as a battered football player eye balled her model worthy body ad stance but she sent him and Ice Queen glare and he quickly moved his eyes from her chest to Jake. "Well get him into that room there he is a danger to the patients!" Ashley shouted opening a door showing a cream room with a wooden desk and three blue chairs Jonas dragged him over to it and I saw the pleasure he got from throwing him into the room making Jake fall infinite hands and knees.

My blood was boiling when I saw him my fists were clenched and so tight I thought my knuckles were going to burst through the skin my heart rate had quickened and a pit of disgust had formed in my stomach. "Very well now follow me to see Cameron." Ashley then turned on her heel and we all followed with small smiles on our faces I turned to Liz who was calming Jonas down, "Did you get Joe?" I asked putting my face to her ear she nodded "We haven't told him the whole story just to get to the hospital because Cam had been hurt." Her voice sounded hoarse as she had probably been crying and at first it broke I nodded and then we appeared in from of a room and Ashley pushed open the doors and Cammie was lying there pale and hooked up to machines we a faint smile on face and she had gained that little twinkle into her amazing eyes. "Miss me?" Cammie asked with a jokey tone and a slight cock to her head we all chuckled and ran to her bed side and all gave her a small hug, once her eyes were around my neck her warm breath tickled my neck when she whispered "I forgive you Zach and thank you. Love you." "Love you too Babe." I was gave her a small kiss that felt awesome and a small tingly warmth filled my body from her touch.

We spent the next hour talking and laughing then we asked her the question we had been building up to all night. "What were you doing with Jake?" Jonas asked as he twirled Liz's blinding bolder hair in-between his fingers as she sat on his lap. Cammie sighed and then sat up a bit more gave a weak smile and then told us the story, "Well the other day after Zach and I broke up I saw him at school and hid into the janitors closet then he came in once the bell had gone and locked it." I didn't like where this was going I looked around the room and every eye was on Cammie as they waited for her to carry on you could hear a pin drop, "So he started forcing himself on me and pinned me against a wall then got a bit rough and my body had been frozen stuck for now then once I gained the power to move again I kneed him and he fell but brought me with him. I tried to escape his grasp but it was tightly around waist afterwards he started lifting my jumper up and kissing my stomach but then somehow I got out." She has tears streaming down her face to I walked over to her and placed myself on the edge of her bed and wrapped my arms around her but she pulled me onto the bed so she was now lying on my chest. Like she should be. "You don't have to carry on Cammie." Liz piped in.

"I want to. All day he was texting me saying I don't do this and that for him he will tell everyone I am a slut and begged him for sex in the closet. Which I didn't by the way! Jake then text me saying meet him by the lockers and he told me to meet him at the park at six. Obviously I did and then he starting kissing me and I cut my neck he started lifting my top again then he said I was to be taught a lesson and he stabbed me. Then Zach showed up knocked him out and then you know the rest." Her body was tense on mine and I think everyone in the room had one thing on their mind. Beat the crap out of Jake Arthur.

Suddenly the door swung open and in ran Joe and who I presume is Abby in tears came across the room and kissed Cammie then we left them alone for some family time.

**Cammie POV:**

The sound of people talking seemed like it was coming from miles away but when I slowly peeled my eye lids open the figures were right beside me. My mind wasn't in working order as I tried to register me surroundings cream walls and bright illuminating lights beamed down to me stinging my eyes making them water. Then it clicked like I finally solved the jigsaw it came flooding back like a wave of relief Jake kissing me, Jake stabbing me then Zach saving me. I was in hospital.

Lifting my head caused me to flinch from the sharp movements the nurses looked to me with calmness in their eyes they smiled "Welcome back Miss Morgan, you have been stabbed but don't look to worried it wasn't too deep to cause internal damage but you lost a lot of blood. You need to thank that boyfriend of yours if he didn't bring you in when he did you may have died from blood loss." I smiled and nodded filling overwhelmed that I almost died sick by that fact Jake tried to kill me; then I was confused I thought Zach and I broke up? Then it sunk into my brain I forgive him, of course I did I freaking loved that green eyed smirking boy! "Can I see him please?" I asked my voice sounding hoarse and a sudden burning sensation filled my throat and I hunched over violently coughing the nurses rushed over with water then I looked at my hands that covered my mouth to see then covered blood. "Don't worry sweetie just relax and have a drink we will go get your friends now have a drink and try and calm down here's a wipe to clean yourself up with." Then she left I smiled at her kind eyes and then gave my face a quick wipe to freshen up then removed the blood from my hands and put it in the bin by my bed.

I got comfortable and took another drink my hair was down and clinging to my body so I twirled it around then tied a bobble around the bun. Straightened out the covers I looked underneath to see a thick bandage around my stomach and a blood patch where I was stabbed I also had brushes cover my stomach and hips. Then I heard the footsteps coming towards my room and there stood Liz, Jonas, Macey, Grant, Bex and Zach all of them with beaming smiled across their faces a smiled "Miss me?" I said with a jokey tone they laugh and ran up to give me a hug once they all pulled away I had yet to smell the longing aroma of Zach he stood there hands in his pockets looking at me wearily his eyes looked puffy and red and his normally bright intriguing emeralds were racked with worry I sent him a reassuring smile and opened my arms slightly an in less than a second he was by my side. It felt so good to feel his touch smell his amazing scent run up my nostrils a smiled into the crook of his neck and felt his cheeks move against my head. "I forgive you Zach and I love you." It was barely a whisper but by the hair dancing in the back of his neck I knew he heard then his mouth found my ear and his breath caressed my neck "Love you too Babe." My stomach did somersaults at his voice vibrating past my ears hearing him say 'love you' made my heart complete he then pulled away and a sudden wave of loneliness swept over me an then my friends and I spoke for a bit then they asked the question I was dreading. "What were you doing with Jake?" Jonas asked I looked at him and met his pale Hazel eyes filled with concern and love (friendly) so I told them all. Everything from the closet to the texting and finally the stabbing. By the time I was done I was upset and comfortingly Zach was lying next to me his warmth seeping into my skin warming up my blood. Then Joe came rushing through the doors along with Aunt Abby, they started hugging and kissing me. Abby was in tears and Joe had an emotionless face as he refuses to show any sort of weakness put I saw the pain in his eyes and the anger the love and finally the relief.

"Cammie how are you? I have missed you so much we thought we lost you!" Abby shouted wiping back her running mascara and clutching my hand like I was about to try and run. "I'm fine really I am just a little tired and sore, you can't get rid of me that easily though." A smile had met all of our faces Joe laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders while Abby sat on her chair holding Joe's hand I glanced at their entwined fingers and looked up to them wiggling my eyebrows. I knew they used to have a small flame if romance but I never thought it would be relighting. "So you two together now?" With a small smirk on my lips looks like Zach is rubbing off on me... "That's what we want to tell you squirt, Joe and I have found out we do in fact still have feelings for on another you wouldn't mind if you know got together?" Abby asked I shook my head and smiled up at the only real family I had left "If course not it would actually be really cool." They both laughed and then we just started talking about everything that happened between Jake and me by the end if it Abby was shaking with fury and Joe looked as though he was going to smash a wall in. Great.

"That son of a b-" Joe shouted as he paced the floor "JOE! Now Cammie do you feel alright going back to Roseville High?" Abby asked giving Joe a death glare, "She shouldn't have to mind because when I get my way he is going to be lying six feet under regretting the day be ever stepped foot onto earth!" Joe shouted slamming his hands onto the table making all the papers fly into the air but I ignored his outburst and answered Abby. "I am not going to let one not stop me from going to a school I love and he wouldn't dare go near me again anyway but if he is stupid enough to try I have Zach." A small smile had greeted my lips as I thought about Zach, Joe calmed down a bit from help off Abby. "So Cammie when am I going to meet this Zach I have heard a lot about him." We were all laughing like no tomorrow then a sudden feeling of tiredness ran across my body and I fell into a dreamless slumber.

**Review please I love reading them and I love (in a friendly way) all of the people who do review and all of my readers!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is another long chapter over 3,000 words! Please review and let me know if you think I should carry it on or not. Love you all! Happy reading! **

**Zach POV:**

My head was hurting from all the thinking the irritating tapping of Grant's foot against the floor outside of Cammie's hospital room was driving me insane! "Grant I'm going to rip that foot off and stuff up where the sun doesn't shine if you don't keep the damn thing still!" I shouted a little too loud Grant looked sheepish then stopped in an instant. "Calm down Zach she is going to be fine she is a fighter and the hospital has already said that she was recovering so there is no need to worry." Liz said her southern accent spreading out thick. "She's right you know Zach you need to stop worrying, now we have company." Macey said glancing up from her VOGUE magazine and nodding towards the doorway where two police officers stood looking at us.

"Mr Goode?" I stood up straightening out my top and jeans "Come with us while we question you about Ms Morgan's attack." The officer was tall with broad shoulders and messy hair underneath his hat, his eyes were a murky brown that looked tired and bored he looked around 26 or so. The other police officer looked around 37 he was a little taker than me but not that much he had washed out grey eyes and blonde hair escaping his hat and stubble across his face his face was a little softer than his colleague but his eyes were just as bored and empty.

Once I was seated on a black cushioned chair as the two police officers sat across the white table the younger one pen poised in hand and a tight grip upon his black pad. "Okay Mr Goode let's start from the beginning, Mr Arthur has already been arrested and is currently at the station so I just need you to tell me anything you know about the attack or before the attack anything." His voice was softer and more sympathetic now but I could tell it was all an act I breathed in and began explaining my story. "Well a couple of days ago I saw Cammie and Jake in the school halls and he was talking to her telling her to meet him up at the park on the night. Cammie looked scared and tense because he was pressing himself against her and then said he had a secret then left her and she left." Picturing it all made me feel guiltier and the officers were busily scribbling down what I was saying looking up at me every now and then and then nodded and continued writing. "Now what do you know about the attack?" The older officer asked staring deep into my eyes.

"Well I saw Cammie leave her house and I had a bad feeling so I followed and I saw Jake kissing her but it all happened so fast he pulled out the knife and before I could stop him he stabbed Cammie. She screamed at the top of her lungs and she was bleeding heavily quickly I went to go and help her but Jake wouldn't get off of Cammie so I pulled him off of her and swung for him. I didn't mean to punch him too hard but then he got knocked out and then I picked Cammie up and brought her here." I felt sick reliving it all in my mind I felt more angrier than I did when it happened and I wanted nothing more than to see Jake so I could beat him to a senseless pulp. However the two police officers stood up and I followed "What happens now?" I asked trying to read their eyes but nothing "Well Mr Goode we will need to check this story with Miss Morgan but don't worry you aren't in trouble now I advise you and your friends go home get a shower and some rest. Mr Arthur has already been arrested for assault but if what you have told us is true it is likely Mr Arthur will be arrested for attempted murder and sexual harassment and sexual assault." Both their faces had genially softened and then they pushed me out of the door and I went to the guys and we left to go home and then meet back at the diner to get something to eat.

**Cammie POV:**

Once I was awake Joe and Abby had left so I was left staring at the ceiling bored out of my mind. I really wanted to know what was going on with the police because no one is telling me anything! However as if by magic two police officers appeared at the entrance and waltzed over to my bed and smiled a fake smile down to me. "Hello Miss Morgan is it okay if we ask you a few questions?" I nodded as I proper myself up against the back of the bed. "Well we have already spoken to Mr Arthur and Mr Goode and now we just want to know everything about what happened between Mr Arthur and you not just the attack everything from before. Are you okay with that?" The younger looking officer got his pen and pad ready and then I began.

"Well a couple of days ago I was at school and I saw him out of the corner of my eye so I ran into the janitors closet-" I was interrupted "Why?" His head was cocked and his voice was laced with curiosity. "Well a couple of weeks ago at a party he tried to get off with me and I hot shoved into a pool so he kind of freaks me out. Anyway he came into the closet and started saying that we can get down to business now Zach and I had broken up then he tried to kiss me. He kept kissing me but I could stop him because my body had frozen from shock then I kneed him in the erm... balls and he pulled me down with him and started trying to undress me but then I got away." I took a drink out of my water as they wrote some more stuff down then he looked back up at me. "Mr Goode told us about something that happened in the halls at school, do you know what he is talking about." "Oh yeh well Jake was telling me to meet him at the park at six and he kissed me and left." I was trying to keep my voice strong and neutral but I was finding it very hard as I saw Jake face looking sinister and evil. "Now the attack." This was the older officer and he looked tired and irritated so I continued "Well Jake was kissing me and smashed me against a tree and then said I had to be taught a lesson bur before I could make sense of what was going on he stabbed me. Then it all became a blur what I remember is Zach showing up and pulling Jake off of me and then punching him and then Zach picked me up and then it all became black and I woke up in hospital." To restrain myself from crying I was trying to keep the description vague and just tell the facts but they were happy with what I told them as they put their pads away "Thank you very much Miss Morgan now we already have Jake down the station but he will probably be arrested for attempted murder, sexual assault and sexual harassment. Are you okay with this?" For some reason I felt a pang of guilt as did Jake really deserve all of this he didn't try to kill me did he? But my body wasn't thinking so I just nodded and murmured then they left and I was left lying there confused and feeling lost.

_**TWO DAYS LATER**_

**Zach POV:**

So this was the first day u have been back at school since Cammie's attack but she wasn't allowed back for another weeks for time to recover as she keeps blacking out. I'm worried sick about her but at least one good thing is coming out of this Jake is being sent down for 15 years. His trial isn't taking long because he pleaded guilty as the police found the knife and the texts and CCTV footage of Jake and Cam in the halls and him leaving and going into the closet. Along with aloud of forensic evidence he would have a very hard job trying to trick the judge he is innocent.

"Zach are you getting up you are running late!" James shouted as he ran across the hall to his room from the bathroom "Yeh I'm getting up!" I picked up my phone to see an unread message from Cammie:

_Morning babes, hope you have a good day at school can't believe I am about to say this but what I wouldn't give to be going to school! These four walls are making me go completely insane! _

_Cammie xxxx :)_

She always finds a way to make me smile I can actually imagine her trying to rip her hair out from pure annoyance; I flung off my sheets the fold air attacking my bare chest I sighed and slipped into the shower. Once I was done in the shower I put on a white t shirt and a maroon plaid flannel shirt and some blue jeans and grey high tops grabbed my phone and bag and got into my car and drove off to school.

Pulling into school caused a few stares from people and everyone was whispering but I just put my head down and headed to my locker then to hunt out the guys. "Zachy! Baby how are you? So what is going on with Cammie and Jake is it true you saved her before after he stabbed her in the chest and she was half naked?" Tina asked as the halls eyes were glued to our conversation she had one hip cocked as he leaned one head on the locker next to mine. "Tina I don't know who told you all this but it is all lies, don't you watch the news?" She didn't have an answer to this so I turned around to face the halls which were filled with most the kids in our grade, "Now if any wants to start a rumour or make something up just remember you will have me to go through and also don't you think Cam has been through enough without having lies being spread about her at school? Finally if anyone has anything to say about her she doesn't want to hear it." My voice was raised now and everyone's eyes were wide as they watched me Grant, Jonas, Bex, Macey and Liz had also appeared next to me "That goes for all of us too!" Bex piped in as she cracked her knuckles and cocked her hip nearly everyone in the hall was scared of Bex so they quickly looked away. Tina had scurried off to her group of skanks and I slammed my locker shut then me and the guys headed to home room leaving an awkward silence behind us.

"Have you heard from Cam?" Liz asked as she looked up from her Algebra book "Yeh she text this morning saying she wishes she was at school. But if that Tina doesn't pack it in Cam is going to wish she was back as hospital." I sighed as I tried to finish off my History homework about WW2 Macey made a small noise and I looked up to see what she was looking at- Jake's brother stood at the door sending us death glares as he strutted over with Olly following behind him. "What do they want?" Macey snorted as she filed her nails. "Hello Zachary, how is Cammie?" Jake's brother David asked with a smirk on his face Bex stood up and walked towards him so there faces were inches apart. "You don't give a damn you're just as bad as your creep of a brother! How dare you came over here and ask about Cammie you don't even deserve to say her name!" Bex shouted and David stood and didn't even flinch then she spar on his face and walked off next to Liz who looked petrified. David wiped his face clean and then got hold of my collar ad dragged me up so I was standing in front of him, "What do you want David hasn't your family caused enough trouble?" I had my smirk on and talked with a bored tone as I looked into David's eyes and he couldn't handle my state so he diverted his eyes to the whole group. "Just tell that slut you call a girlfriend to watch her back, she is the reason my brother is in jail and she will pay." His voice was cold and evil Grant stood up along with Jonas and they stood next to me staring David down. I took a quick glance around the room and the room was full of the whole school watching our heated exchange. "Lay one finger on Cammie and you will be sleeping with one eye open, understood?" Grant asked and you could tell he wasn't just giving an empty threat, David looked slightly worries but be quickly replaced that with a smirk and just nodded then walked off with Olly looking back once at the door way and shouted across. "You can't watch over her 24/7 Goode and I'll be watching and waiting ready to pounce." Than he left the room where you could cut the tension with a knife, everyone's eyes were wide and didn't dare peel away from me and the others.

I looked around to my friends Bex looked like she was going to rip someone's head off, Grant looked annoyed and his fists were clenched, Macey had her ice blue eyes cold as ever she gripped her nail file as if her life depended on it, Jonas' face was filled with anger and digits but his voice was soothing as he comforted Liz as she leant onto his shoulder and watched me weary I'm case I suddenly flipped.

"Right we need to keep an eye on him and Cammie no one is getting near her especially that bloody git!" Bex growled as she tapped the table in an irritating way, "He was bluffing he doesn't have it in him, if you didn't realise he bested the crap out of Jake after James at the party also he actually cares for Cam he is her friend. We have nothing to worry about." Macey said her voice calming but I could tell she too was worried buy she kept attempted to keep it relaxed. "She's right you know Zach he doesn't have it in him, but that doesn't mean we can't keep an eye on Cammie when she comes back to school in a couple of days." Jonas said his voice sounding logical and soothing as Liz calmed down and was now sitting typing away on her laptop probably making a timetable for Cam protection or something!

After the very exciting morning the day went over with a breeze we got a few snide comments off boys about Cammie being up for it but I let it flow over me as I knew they wouldn't dare say it to my face. Grant and I had football practice after school so I couldn't go see Cammie after school but at football David wasn't there and no matter how much I tried not to let it bother me it did. A hell of a lot.

**Cammie POV:**

OH MY GOD I AM GOING INSANE IN THIS ROOM! No one has come to visit me so I have been stuck making small talk with the nurses Joe said he would be coming around at about 5 with Abby. I still can't really get my head around them two getting together I knew they had history but I thought it had all been brushed under the carpet but it seems their feelings had reawaken and are living large once again. The girls had homework to do and they text me saying they couldn't make it tonight but I was coming home tomorrow and then back at school the next day so I wasn't bothered much, Zach and Grant had football and Zach had already promised he would be around at 5:30 so I was left counting down the minutes until a familiar face made an appearance.

My body is healing quite well actually I have a few back pains and my stab wound is going to scar but that doesn't cause much pain any more just as long as there is not a lot of pressure against it. My bruises have gone purple and black across my stomach and arms so I want be wearing t shirts for a while now and other than that I am physically it fit form. However mentally I don't think I will ever be back to my fit form, it's not like I am all depressed and gloomy. But it is hard to go straight back to my carefree happy self again, I will be finding trust very hard now and I will be constantly relying on my friends and family for protection because I don't know who to get close to now.

The sound of the door opening snapped my out of my thoughts I looked at the clock and school will have just ended so it won't be Zach however it was someone from school. "Hello Cammie haw are you feeling?" It was Davis his voice was sinister it made my body freeze his eyes looked exactly like Jake's before he stabbed me my whole body was numb with fear. My heart was beating at the speed of light Mt blood was pumping through Mt veins faster than usually my hand scurried around for the alert button for a nurse to come and help me but David caught on. "I would try and ask for help because it will only make matters worse, now I am going to ask you again how are you?" He grabbed the button as it was less than an inch away from my fingertips I didn't quite trust my voice so I just nodded and whispered "Good."

David waltzed over to the bottom on my bed and ran is finger along the steel bed frame and looked deep into my eyes I knew he was reading them and he got pleasure from seeing the terror that oozed out of them. "Jake isn't he is rotting in a cell for the next 15 years for something you made him do." Anger now boiled inside of me; hoe did I make Jake stab me? I didn't have a sign tattooed across my forehead saying STAB ME JAKE! "So you will pay." His voice was barely a whisper but I hears him loud and clear the way he carries his body swiftly across to the side of my bed reminded me so much of his brother it made me on the edge of crying.

He leant across my so his hands were firmly pressing against my shoulders pressing me down to the bed shape pains circulating my back. "I can see why Jake would like you; you're a pretty little thing aren't you?" I didn't make a noise his face stayed hard and emotionless but his eye told a different story. Power, fear and hatred- what was he to be scared of was he being pinned to a bed by the brother of the boy who tried to kill him? Didn't think so.

"You seem frightened enough, I will leave but this isn't the last you will be seeing of me Cameron. You can't be protected all the time and when you are most alone that is when I will be ready to attack." Then he pressed his hands down and I bounced off the bed and he left with a smirk and a glint of power in his eyes. I just curled into a ball and cried and held the alert button to my chest wishing I never moved to Roseville and my parents never died because I could have been safe and happy. Not frightened senseless and fearing for my life watching over my shoulder with every movement.

**SO what do you think about David is it a good twist or a bad one? Let me know in reviews, shall I carry him on and shall he hurt Cammie or not! REVIEW OR PM ME!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for all the reviews means so much that you guys like it! Please have a happy read there is a couple of punched thrown in this chapter, have fun reading…**

**Zach POV:**

I was walking down the hospital corridors to go see Cammie and when I looked into her room she was lying curled into a ball crying. I burst in and she jumped then wiped away the tears and put on a smile that didn't reach her eyes I ran over to her bed and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to my chest. "Cammie what is it tell me?" She looked up to me "I'm fine Zach really just leave it now how was school?" I could see how she was lying in her eyes they were scared and watery. "You can't fool me Cam now what is it, are you in pain?" She shook her head and a small tear dropped from her gorgeous blue orbs onto my hand I placed my finger onto her chin and lifted her face so she was looking at me. "Tell me the truth Cammie. What is wrong?" I brushed my lips along her pink ones a small smile greeted her lips but it didn't last.

"David... came here." My blood boiled and my fists clenched and I stood up leaving Cam confused I punched the wall and she jumped "Zach what is wrong?" She was crying now and came to sat crossed legged analysing my body language. "Today he threatened he would come and hurt you. He didn't hurt you did he?" My voice was raised and I ran over to Cam and held her shoulders and looked across her body looking for any marks; her eyes looked in pain from my touch and I peeled my hands away from her shoulders and lifted her top to see fresh bruises and red marks. "He did this?" I asked looked deep into her eyes she was crying now and I felt some tears reach my eyes she nodded and then leaned against my chest crying.

I lifted her up and placed her onto my lap as she held tightly onto my shirt as I rocked her trying to calm her rubbing my hand against her beautiful hair she was calmer now so I looked deep into her eyes. She lean in and pressed her lips against mine I wound my arms around her waist and she wrapped then in my neck it is going to sound so sappy and cliché but at one moment it felt like fireworks were going off in the background. It felt magical.

Once she pulled away she leant her forehead against mine and looked deep into my eyes her blue eyes glistened with happiness but also still some fear. I cupped her beautiful face in my hands and rubbed away the tears with my thumb ad she smiled and looked adorable "Cammie are you sure you still want to go to school so soon?" She looked confused and cocked her head to the left looking into my eyes, "Of course I do Zach, and do you know how bored I am I'm this place. Anyway let's face it you're not going to leave my side are you?" She knew me too well, "So it isn't like David or anyone else is going to try and get near me." Cammie smiled and then got off my chest and tied her hair up as I stood not smirking but smiling at the strong, gorgeous and incredible girl I am madly in love with. "You're right so do you want me to come over to yours when after school to make sure you have everything you need at home?" I asked as she took a big gulp of her water then grinned. "Sounds like a plan as long as you bring Ben and Jerry with you I couldn't care less!" I laughed then kissed her on her forehead and we sat flicking through the TV.

Within an hour Cammie was asleep on my lap looking like and angel I smiled down at her am picked her up pulled back her sheets and placed her down and covering her again. I gave her a finial kiss on her forehead and put her phone on charge as I knew that is what she usually does and silently closed the door behind me and left the girl I love in a peaceful slumber as I went to hunt out David.

**Cammie POV:**

I was running away from the hooded figure whose feet bellowed loudly in the distance as their feet slammed off the wet icy gravel. My breathing was heavy and a small lining of sweat was appearing on my brow after running for my life and my hair was bouncing along with my rhythm; I saw a dark alley so I made a bee line for it and stood with my back on the wall and my head hung trying to catch my breath back. Ever so slightly I peered my head out of the alley and saw my chaser standing under a street light their eyes illuminated and I caught a glimpse of their face without the shadows and it was David. His fists were clenched and his head jolted left and right as he searched for me his evil eyes landed on the alley way but I stepped back before he caught sight of me.

His footsteps became louder as he walked past the alley way I was hiding in I pressed my body firmly against the brick wall holding my breath and closing my eyes tightly. Once I heard his footsteps retreat I breathed out a sigh of relief that was quickly drawn to a close as a tight gust was wrapped around my neck.

I gasped for breath as the strong hands clamped my throat my lungs burned for air my head became hot and I could feel it turning purple but the grip just got tighter I let one final gasp out and then I woke up.

It was a dream only a dream David wasn't trying to kill me it was all a dream I looked at the clock and it read 3:47AM the moon was flying high in the black sea like sky the star twinkled down it was a perfectly clear sky not a smudge in sight. My body was all sweaty so I jumped out of bed and walked along the halls my bare feet cold against the tiles nurses were walking along looking like the walking dead with pale glum faces and big bags underneath. Room filled with silent snores or grunts in pain once I reached the bathrooms I splashed cold water on my face and wipes my arms and allowed the cold eater to soak into my pores cooling down my skin. Looking into the mirror that was freshly polished I saw my pale face and blue eyes and smiled at my reflection, I was gaining my usual glow and glimmer in my eyes again. Once I felt ready to go back to my hospital bed for the last time I heaved open the door and walked slowly down the halls lightly bouncing my pale dainty feet off the shiny halls I saw my reflection in a glass window and saw I had on one of Zach's T-shirts I smiled and looked down the rest of my body to see I had some plain grey sweats on that ended just past my knees they had pink stripes down the side and a little Nike logo on the bottom of the right leg. Once I reached my room I pulled back my covers and dove into bed with a smile on my face as I excitedly awaited leaving here to be in the comfort of my own home and surroundings.

**Zach POV:**

The sun was making its way above the horizon dancing off of frosty windows and lightning up my room creating a small warm glow, I was lying with my back on my bed making patterns in the ceiling nothing in particular. But no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't fall asleep but that didn't matter now as it was already morning however I didn't feel the slightest bit tired from my lack of sleep or how emotionally drained I was as I sat up at night worrying about Cammie. Today was the day I was going to make sure David never lays his disgusting venomous fingers on my girl again, he left her scared and bruised and no matter the circumstances that is just not on.

I most have dozed off as the blaring sound of my alarms rang in my ears I turned it off and got out if bed and jumped into the shower then got dressed. As I walked downstairs I was greeted by James sitting at the kitchen table with some girl- Ally maybe? "Morning Zach sleep well?" James asked as his toy draped her arms around his neck and he sipped from his coffee as if this was a regular occurrence. Which by the way it is. "Yeh I suppose so you going to introduce me to your friend here?" I asked as I pointed to the girl sitting on our kitchen table with one of James' old school shirts on that just past her but, she had long mousy brown hair that ended lower back it was all knotty and had obviously had alcohol soaked all over it. She was pale and had small icy blue eyes, colder than Macey's, she was pretty but not that much she had makeup smeared all over her face and mascara on her chin and lipstick on her forehead. I'm no beauty expert but that can't be right can it?

"I'm called Abby, we met last night at about 2, remember?" I nodded, Abby not Ally, and then headed out the room as you could almost feel the awkward tension floating in the air. "Zach how was Cam?" My stomach tightened as her bruises flashed across my mind I turned to James and gritted my teeth, "She is great really excited to come home today- however David is now officially a dead man." I turned around and heard Abby ask James, "Whose Cammie?"

Walking through the school halls I still got a few stares but they only lasted about a minute or so David was standing by his locker laughing with his friends. I could just knock him out now not only will it make me feel a he'll of a lot better but he will be humiliated especially since he us chatting up some girls who look like they have cement splattered across their faces. I choice against this and decided I should discuss this to the group so I went to hunt them out to plan our mission: Destroy David Arthur.

**Cammie POV:**

"You ready love?" Joe asked a he picked up my small bag that had my clothes in and things to keep me entertained while I was at hospital. They did not work. "Yeh just let me grab my phone!" I jumped across the room then grabbed my phone and rolled across my bed and stood in front of Joe smiling up at him smiling as he just rolled his eyes. "The doctors said take it easy so I don't think that means jumping across rooms and rolling over bed like you are some sort of spy." "Why would I take it easy? I'm a Morgan living life on the edge since birth it's how we roll!" Then I steppes around him and walked ahead nodding and smiling at the nurses that I have become friends with since my accident.

I opened up the front door and sat down on the cream leather seat turned the heat seat on and flipped my converse off and pit my feet on the dashboard then flicked the radio on and bobbed my head as I Found You by The Wanted came on. "Feet down honey." Joe said as he slid into his seat and turned the ignition on "I'm good thanks, so how is the Joe and Abby love saga coming along?" I asked as I nudged him with my elbow and we drove onto the main road, he just sighed and rolled his eyes. "We are fine Cammie you don't mind her staying over for a couple of nights do you?" I laughed as he sounded like a teenager "No of course not as long as we order Chinese you could have the whole Roseville over; I have a weird craving for sweet and sour chicken balls." I patted my stomach for affect then Joe just laughed and we talked for a bit about school and the cars passing by.

**Zach POV:**

Cammie should be leaving the hospital around about now and then tomorrow she will be back at school. I am really glad she is coming back because I will get to see her nearly throughout the whole day but there David. What will he do to her? Well hopefully he will be in hospital with two broken legs by the time tomorrow rolls around so him getting to her shouldn't be a problem but I just need to tell the guys that psychopathic deals run in James' family.

I was sitting in study hall with Grant, Jonas, Liz and Macey we just needed Bex to show up. "What is it Zach just tell is then we can tell Bex after." Grant said as he isn't really the patient one out of all of us, "I can't I need to tell you all together-" The doors swung open and Bex came in and dropped her books onto the desk and looked at me as everyone else seemed to be. "Finally right guys u need to tell you something about Cammie." My voice was low and calm and I didn't want to cause concern and also Tina was on the next table listening unto our conversation. "Well you know David?" They all nodded, "He went to go visit Cammie and he kind of threatened her and left her with badly bruised shoulders." Bex stood her face boiling red with anger as it flowed to her face, "That son if a bit-" She was cut off my David himself, "Talking about me Rebecca." Was he on a death wish? Bex's face turned from angry to fuming and then it hardened and her evil smirk appeared onto her face. She gracefully turned around and walked up to David so their faces were almost touching. "Call me Rebecca again and I will be wearing your balls on a necklace, understood?" Her voice was so sweet and innocent to the un trained ear but to the people who knew her it was sinister and trembling. Plus Bex isn't one for empty threats. "Re-bec-ca." David responded slowly to make her blood really boil and in one swift jerk David had a bloody face and Bex's foot had just made contact with his balls and she is wearing military boots. So that was going to bruise to say the least.

By now we were all surrounding David as he pathetically rolled around the floor as the whole study hall recorded the heated exchange and were wetting themselves laughing. Bex leant down so her face was above his, "Cross me again and you won't have any balls to clutch in pain. Got it." Then she stood up and joined Grant then I leant down and grabbed him by his collar and dragged him up with ease so he was now standing and our faces were level; "Also you ever go to Cammie's, look at Cammie, talk to Cammie or even make any reason for her to acknowledge your pathetic existent and you will be in hospital in a whole body cast, okay?" He just nodded then I let go and he fell to the floor in a heap and we all walked back to our table as the crown partnered like the red sea as we past them in victory.

**Right do you think I think draw this to close or keep it going for a bit longer, I have been thinking maybe 2-3 more chapters. What is your opinion as I am already thinking of another story to put on so you know…? Anyway please can you review I love reading them.**

**Thank you to everyone who reads my stories I'm very grateful! Love you all (friendly of course that would just be weird I mean I don't know any of you…) OK this is getting awkward. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my readers I hope you are all liking my story thanks so much for all the reviews it means so much! Well here is another chapter I hope you like it but the only way I will ever know is for you to review so REVIEW please!**

**Cammie POV:**

The cold water that ran down my body across my cut sort of warmed me even though the water was freezing it made me feel normal. Everything was getting back to normal I was getting up at stupid o'clock to go to school with my friends; everything was going great just as long a David keeps his distance today should go okay. I hope. So I was mow heading to my wardrobe searching for something Macey approved and that wouldn't freeze me and nothing to revealing so no one thinks I'm a slut along with Jake's story. Finally I choose some light blue jeans with small white stars stamped across them and the back pockets had studs on in a swirly pattern, for a top I picked a blood red cami top and slung a baggy tie black crop top with NYC sprayed on. I straightened my hair so it was pin straight then added little plaits every now and then and then did my usual mascara then put some black ankle boots on and grabbed my coat and bag. Once I was downstairs I walked into the kitchen to find Joe and Abby in a full blown make out session like I don't even think Zach and I get then carried away- most the time. I cleared my throat as I spread some nutella across some toast and they quickly separated looking rather embarrassed. "Didn't see you there squirt!" Abby said her voice a little squeaky from the lack of air as she stood up from Joe's lap I turned on my heel, "Clearly. Right you two kids have fun I'm off to school Joe the guys are coming over after school for a movie night since its Friday." I shouted as I headed to the door Joe followed behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder then Abby appeared next to him. "Are you sure you want to go in?" "Yes now I'm going to be late!" I whined as I tried to pry free from Joe's grasp but no such luck. "Fine but call me at lunch and if anyone gives you grief let me know and if that David even looks at you tell me." I smiled and gave him a hug and then Abby one, "I'll be fine and I have Zach anyway and Bex has already knocked lumps out of David so probably no problem in that department. Right love you!" Then I left and walked over to Zach's.

I knocked on the big wooden door and waited for him to answer, nothing. I pulled my phone out and phone him, "Hello?" His voice was groggy and husky it sounded quite sexy. "Zach its Cammie I thought you said you would drive me to school and what the hell's up with your voice it sounds like you have just gotten up?" I asked as I leant against the brick wall beneath his window, "CRAP MY ALARM DIDN'T GO OFF!" His voice bellowed down the phone and I heard loud crashes come from his window then he swung the door open and before I could make head to tail of what was going on he grabbed my arms and pulled me inside. "Morning babe as you can see I am running late so while I jump into the shower you can watch TV in my room I'll be five minutes!" He gave me a quick peck on the lips and then grabbed my hand and jumped up the stairs three at a time, by the time we were in his room I was bent over laughing as he tripped over his jeans as he ran into the bathroom down the hall. "NOT FUNNY CAMMIE!" He shouted as I heard the shower turn on, "OH BUT IT IS ZACH!" I responded with a chuckle and turned his TV on and sat and watched re-runs of Friends (AN ABSOLUTELY LOVE FRIENDS BEST THING EVER CREATED!). After five minutes exactly Zach had appeared in the door way with his hair damp and casually tousled which looked amazing on him he wore black jeans that were skinny but baggy too and a blue t shirt that had a picture of LA on it. He looked hot. "Enjoying the view because I certainly am." He smirked and his eyes playfully scanned my body and then quoted Friends, "How you doing?" I just laughed and flicked his TV off and pushed him out the house an into his car.

We drove in silence but at about 60MPH so we weren't too late to school we just got into the site as the late bell rang Zach opened his car door and practically ran around the car to my door before I could even lick my bag up and opened it for me and helped me out. "Watch you don't hurt yourself Cammie." His voice was tender and loving and he held me upright even though I had no trouble standing on my own. "I fine you goof, but thanks." I swatted his arms away then planted my lips against his and within seconds my bag was on the floor and my hands were on Zach's toned hard chest and his were on my hips. He had dipped me ever so slightly and I have never felt so alive his body heat radiated into my body sending now found waves into my system, his strong arms held me into position in a loving protecting way. I felt safe in Zach's arms. He was the first to pull away and I let out a small groan but he just smirked grabbed my bag and put it on his back and grabbed his leather jacket- I know can Zach Goode get any more god damn Goode? He entwined his fingers with mine and we walked into the empty halls and I threw my books in my locker and then he got his out of his that he needed for his first class. You could hear the chatter and laughed spilling out of the classrooms as home room got underway, "What's going to happen today?" I asked as me and Zach stood outside of homeroom he sighed and placed his two hands into mine and I looked up at him my eyes big like Bambi's. "Well Cammie David has been beat up by Bex and I have warned him to stay away but even if he does you will always have someone to protect you standing by. Plus the whole school is talking about you." I laughed as he added the last bit, "What's new?" The truth is I hate being talked about at school I don't want to be centre of attention but for some reason ever since I came to Roseville I seem to be being talked about somewhere. If it isn't Tina spreading crap it's me and Zach's breakup- even though that has all blown over for us. He smirked and gave me another kiss and then we went into class but luckily the teacher wasn't in yet even though there way only two minutes left of it.

The whole rooms went dead silent and their jaws dropped if the floor when they saw me, some looked sympathetic and others looked just gobsmacked, I gave Zach I puzzled look then we headed to the others at the back of the room. "Nothing to see here just the most beautiful girl in the world walking through!" Zach shouted with his smirk on and the girls all awed and the boys just laughed as I turned beetroot red I sent Zach daggers and he just whispered in my ear his warm breath spine tingling "Love you."

Once home room ended Bex grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the group with Liz and Macey following behind they dragged me into the toilets no matter how many times I tried to squirm out but this is Bex Baxter we are talking about. Thus girl beat up three quarters of the football team into bloody pulps she would have gotten them all if the other quarter didn't do a runner. They all surrounded me and looked deep into my eyes as I looked back at them confused, "What?" I thought their eyes were going to pop right out of their sockets, "Zach was so sweet saying that in front of everyone then he said he loved you!" Liz squealed her southern accent slipping out her pink lips Bex and Macey nodded with as much excitement as two kids on Christmas morning; my cheeks were slowly becoming red as the blood rushed to the surface. "Yeh so..." It was really hard to contain my excitement as I too was overjoyed by the fact Zach openly said he loved me in front if the whole class. "Yeh so?! This is huge!" Bex shouted waving her arms around for effect and her British accent thick, "HUUGGEE! Do you know how rare it is for a guy to say he love his girl in front of his friends?" Macey said cocking her hip and raising her perfectly curved eyebrow; I shook my head then pushed between them and then turned to face them "Let's get to class!" They smiled and followed but on the way Macey asked me "Do you love him?" A smile spread across my face reaching my eyes "Of course!" Then we laughed and head to class- late.

_**AT DINER AT THE END OF SCHOOL! Still in Cammie POV**_

"Grant you cannot fit any more fries in your gob!" Macey shouted as Grant's mouth was like a waterfall of fries he nodded eagerly then added another handful but then decided to stop and they were all gone in seconds. Does that boy even chew? Zach, Grant and Jonas were laughing hysterically and giving Grant high fives for beating his record while the girls and I stared at him in disgust. "What?" Grant asked oblivious to the whole thing, Bex rolled her big brown eyes and replied, "That was disgusting you do know that right I don't even know why we are going out half the time!" You could tell she was joking so Grant fake pouted and placed his hand on his heart and made his eyes widen, "That hurt British Bombshell, right here." He motioned towards his heart and Bex stood up her lean body earning a few glances from the other boys in the diner then she pecked him on the cheek and sat on his lap. "You know I love you." "I know." Then they went into a full blown make out session right in front of us I just rolled my eyes as I knew me and Zach do this sometimes but not when we are eating or in a public place. Most the time. Liz and Jonas both turned scarlet like they do at any signs of PDA but we knew fine well what they get up to when no one is looking.

After four minutes of awkwardness the two loves birds pulled away Bex looking slightly embarrassed – only slightly – and Grant looking smug and proud as he looked around the table and diner; a lot of people looked disgusted or _very _jealous. "So have you had any hassle from David today Cam?" Jonas asked as he draped his arm across Liz's shoulder and she turned a cute shade of pink I shook my head, "No but from what I heard about what Bex and Zach did to him I completely understand why- apparently he wasn't in anyway." But it looks like karma isn't on my side as just at that moment David walked in and shot a snake like smile in my direction I quickly diverted my eyes hoping the guys hadn't see him yet. However once again karma isn't on my side as Zach tilts his head into the direction of my eyes and his bright green eyes darken and his face turned to stone and his fists clench and the smacks the table. Everyone on the table look to what we are looking at and everyone apart from Liz did the same thing she just paled and then looked deep into Jonas' eyes while they did some weird eye conversation. Me one the other hand did nothing just froze from fear, I wasn't even breathing my breath was stopped in my throat and eyes glue to David's every move; from me focusing so much my vision blurred and I just saw a splodge that looked a bit like Zach stare at me. I blinked and my vision went back to focus and Zach's eyes were burning with concern as he tried to shake me but my body stayed frozen then Bex shouted in my ear, "BLOODY HELL CAMMIE WAKE UP!" I jolted my into reality and the whole diner was staring and Bex looked sympathetically at me then David strutted over with a black eye and a slight limp but he still looked intimidating Zach and Grant stood up fists clenched while I just got up and stood right in front of David and stared deep into his eyes. "What do you want?" My voice was clam and neutral but my mind was the complete opposite it was screaming at me for my mouth to be so stupid then I the pain I was feeling all day in my side wasn't numb anymore and it burned like someone was literally burning my flesh. I winced through it though and kept my stare trying to make David as uncomfortable as possible his mouth opened but no words came out, maybe it was working. No such luck, "You." Then he leaned in but Zach was hot on his tail and pushed me behind him then punched David and grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the diner as the other followed behind Macey spitting on David, Bex kicking him in the groin, Jonas kicking him in the ribs, Grant punching him in the face and little Liz tried to spit on him but failed to so instead she let out a disgusted grunt. Not the same effect as spit but it meant the same thing.

**Zach POV:**

That boy is so… URG! I still hadn't spoken to Cammie I was still trying to calm myself down because when I am angry it doesn't matter if you did nothing wrong I might punch you so I choose against talking to Cammie or anyone else for a matter of fact. We were silently walking back to Bex's in complete awkward silence then Grant randomly blurted out, "A gay baby has just been born." Bex jerked her head towards him and gave him a punch on the back of his head, "You really are a bloody idiot sometimes you know that?" Her British accent oozing out of her voice as usual when she is angry; "God British Bombshell it is fact that whenever there is an awkward silence a gay baby is born." He wasn't joking both his voice was completely serious and his eyes were too. Okay this boy may be my best friends but he come out with some bull sometimes… "Grant you complete… I don't even have a word to describe it!" Cammie said a small smile appearing on her lips and by now we were all laughing at Grant's stupidity, well everyone apart from Grant.

Once we made it back to Bex's we all headed into her games room which had a huge plasma flat screen TV in, three black leather couches all recliners, an XBOX with heaps or games and five boxes flowing with DVD's and CD's. Bex walked over and flicked the stereo on and Lock Out Of Heaven by Bruno Mars came on then she grabbed some cans of pop and a couple of bags of sweets from the kitchen then sat down next to Grant. I looked around for Cammie as everyone was doing their own little thing she was sitting next to Macey as she showed her something in a magazine and Cam looked bored so I thought I should save her plus I needed to talk to her. Just as I was about to get up and ask to speak to her, her phone started ringing and she answered it. "Hey Joe what can I do for ya? She asked as Macey carried on reading her magazine Cammie caught me eyes and gave me a small loving smile but that suddenly fell then she stood up and left the room to the hall. She closed the door so I couldn't hear what she was saying but I knew she was angry and then I heard her shout, "THAT ISNT FAIR I LOVE THIS PLACE!" Everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing and looked at the door and then it burst open and Cammie had watery eyes then she grabbed her bag flung it over her shoulder as we all stared in awe. "Sorry guys but that was Joe him and Abby need to talk to me. See you tomorrow." Then she left without us evening responding I stood up and followed her and caught her just as she reached for the door handle.

"What was all that about?" I asked staring deep into her eyes, "Family stuff that will probably bore you but I will let you know if it is anything juicy." She crept up to give me a kiss on my lips and I found her waist and pulled her closer letting her sweet smell of perfume drip into my clothes it was a sweet yet passionate kiss she had her hands in my hair and then she pulled away smiled and left as I stood there puffy lipped and worried about my Cammie.

**What do you guys think Goode or bad? Please let me know by reviewing, thank you. Now the I think there might only be one more chapter after this one but I will have a new story on after New Year. **

**Please REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Well this is the last chapter *cry* so please enjoy it and read the authors not at the end please!**

**Cammie POV:**

My feet were pounding off the ground almost as fast as my heart was against my chest. I can't believe what I had just heard on the phone I thought they loved me? Yeh totally shows! I reached my house and my hand gripped the cold handle and turned it to hear Joe and Abby talking in hushed voices I slammed the door shut and Abby screamed. "Cammie don't do that! Now can you come in here so we can talk?" Joe shouted into the halls I stalked into the living room to see them both sitting on the twin couch, "Sit down Cammie so we can talk this through." Joe asked I sat down but made sure I wasn't comfortable I scowled at them both and nodded for them to explain.

"Well Cammie we are moving to New York because I have been offered my job back and there has been great job offer for Joe. His dream job." Abby pleaded to me, even though I was pleased for them both but they wanted me to move away from my friends my boyfriend! "Please Cam do you understand?" Joe asked sounding very patronising.

"Joe do you know how it feels to be shipped from one place to here then become best friends and then meet Zach. You expect me to be okay with you just shipping me back off away from my new life that I have never been happier in after mum and dad died!" I was getting annoyed now I was standing shouting at them both looking startled. "Maybe this is a good thing." Abby said trying to sound caring and compassionate, "How?" My voice was sharp like a dagger. "Well after all of this Jake thing it would be good to get away from it all start fresh. And it isn't exactly like you will never see Zach again you and him can visit every weekend and the internet so you can talk on Facebook and Skype." She had a small tiny point that would barely be seen under a microscope but I still didn't want to leave. "When?" I asked cocked my hip and crossing my arms across my chest, "What?" Joe asked raising an eye brow at my cockiness "When are we leaving?" I asked keeping my voice calm. "Two days." His voice was sympathetic trying to keep me calm. "TWO DAYS? TWO FRICKING DAYS?" I shouted kicked the coffee table making it fall over and slammed the door shut and left the house to go for a long walk in the cold night trying to calm down.

The night was drawing to a close and the stars were lighting up the night sky I had 26 missed calls off Abby and Joe saying I had to get back because they were worried about me and we needed to pack so I headed back. Once I reached home they were both sitting at the kitchen table packing boxing I sighed and popped my head around the corner, "Hey guys I'm sorry about flipping before but it was a shock; do you need a hand with those?" I asked and I slipped my coat off my shoulders and stood next to the table tapping my figures against the dark wood chairs. "We understand Cammie but no we have everything under control here however there are five boxes outside your room so please could you pack one with bathroom things and then the others with your thing in your room. Label them too please!" Abby shouted as I smiled and headed upstairs I switched on my music and got to work ignoring the pain inside my heart as I packed away all the photos.

_**NIGHT BEFORE CAMMIE LEAVES**_

**Zach POV**

I and Cammie were meeting up in half an hour to go for a dinner date and I can't help but feel worried about it, she is acting like really weird. Her and the girls keep talking in hushed voices and the guys keep acting all sympathetic around me and keep trying to cheer Cammie up- I just don't know what to think.

So I had just got out the shower and I ran a comb through my hair then ruffled it lightly with my fingers to give it the perfect messy look, I sprayed some deodorant on my underarms then quickly ran a razor over my face so I had a nice smooth face for Cam. Walking into my room I pulled some black jeans I made my mum iron for me and then a striped casual shirt and rolled the sleeves up and unbuttoned the first two buttons revealing my tones chest. Yes I boast. I slipped on my watch and my hi tops- not dressy but comfortable then got my phone and headed over to Cammie's.

I knocked on her door and she answered it straight away and she looked breath taking. Her hair was long and down to her waist with light curls she had on a grey pencil skirt that was high waisted and ended just below mid-thigh showing off her athletes legs; she wore a blue casual loose blouse and a gold chain around her neck with a grey bird on the end. She had no face makeup on but some liquid eye liner on her eye lid in a small flick and some mascara to make them pop three times more as usual; she gave a small smile a I just stood there in awe of the girl I love.

"Close your mouth you might get flies!" Cammie said as she walked past closing it for me I just smirked and got her hand and walked her to my car. "You look... Wow. Stunning." I said as I opened her car door for her, her defined cheeks turned a cute shad of pink and she hid behind her hair to try and avoid me seeing it. But I did. Once we were in the car we just talked about usual things and then we joked about in the restaurant. The mood was coming closer and the sun had already disappeared and Cammie wanted to go on a midnight walk for a bit, I didn't object so we were walking hand in hand to the gazebo in Roseville.

She stood in front of me but her eyes never made contact with mine her face turned serious she held my hands and took a deep breath then looked straight into my eyes. "Zach I need to tell you something," His voice was quiet but serious her eyes were sorry. Oh god she was breaking up with me wasn't she? No she loves you, doesn't she? "Well the other day when we were at Bex's and I had to leave suddenly because I got a call from Joe and Abby, well they told me some bad news. Zach I don't know how to tell you but I'm moving to New York." My heart dropped and her eyes had filled up with tears but she blinked them away quickly, she was moving? "When?" My voice was cracking from the tears but I didn't care my girlfriend was moving to New York! She looked to the ground and shuffled her feet then spoke barely a whisper I wasn't sure if I heard it right. "First thing tomorrow." I dropped her hands and then turned around and ran my hand through my hair, "Zach... I'm sorry it wasn't my choice they did this behind my back too." She gently grabbed my shoulder but I shrugged her off as I tried to think straight. "Does everyone know?" I was now back in front of her as silent tears rolled down her perfect face, she nodded and then my heart shattered to billions of little pieces she opened her mouth but no words came out. "Do I mean nothing to you?" My voice was raised and she flinched at the noise he had stopped making eye contact and just looked at me not my eyes. "Of course you do! That's why I couldn't tell you because this is killing me inside; I didn't stop crying for five hours after I was told. My heart is breaking too because you're not the only one losing someone they love I am too. Zach my world is going to be broken without you but you still have your friends I have to make new ones and then try and move on from you." She was the one shouting now her voice cracking as the tears streamed down her face but at the end of it her voice softened.

"Why do you need to move on we can still be together?" I asked trying to persuade her she shook her head, "I'm not going through a long distance relationship I wouldn't want to put you through that all day. I would be wracked with worry that you would be cheating on me then be annoyed at myself for doubting you; it would be too hard." It was now my turn to cry and shout, "I'm sorry I'm so much work, but after everything we have been through with Jake I thought you would have known my love is internal for you. I thought it was both ways!" Her face hardened and then her eyes looked straight into mines, "We wen though? I'm sorry I didn't see you being cheated on with the towns whore and being publicly humiliated them someone try and kill you! Or did I not get that memo?" She was crying and angry now and I felt guilty for trying to make her feel it, she has already said Abby and Joe have left her no choice. "Have you ever thought maybe I want to leave? Not you but this town an all the drama and argo it has caused? Once I leave here I can make a fresh start and forget about Jake and David and not be constantly looking over my shoulder for David's next attack. And what about when Jake gets out we already know he will get out early they always do! He will come looking for me!" She was now sitting on the bench with her head in her hands.

I walked over to her and sat next to her she didn't move so I wrapped my arms around her and held her to my chest, "He won't come looking for you. But I know I can't stop you leaving and I know we should break up for the best however I am not going to go with someone else you are my one and only. Now I am going to tell you a little saying 'If you love someone set them free, if it was meant to be you will meet again.' So when you leave if fate wants us to be together again we will be." Cammie looked up at me and smiled "Fate can be a bitch sometimes you know?" Then I smirked and she laughed then I cupped her pale face in my hands and held it close, "Not always." Then I sealed it with a kiss, I held her neck trying to bring her closer then I moved my arms to her waist and she moved hers to my hair and raked around in it. As much as I tried I couldn't get her any closer so we sat and kissed it was passionate and deep bursting with love, Cammie let out a small groan a I dragged my tongue against her bottom lip and I searched her mouth then she did the same. After ten minutes of kissing and groaning she pulled away, "Goodbye Zach, love you forever and always." She smiled her blinding pearly smile, "I think you mean see you later." Then I winked and smirked she gave me a last peck on the lips, "Love you Cameron Morgan." "Love you too Zachary Goode." Then she turned away but I knew it would be the last time I saw him.

**Cammie POV:**

I just left Zach behind but I knew I would be seeing him sooner or later because fate can be a bitch- hopefully in a Goode way.

**So this is the end of New Cammie, new drama I hope you liked the story please let me know your overall opinions on it and where you think i need to improve on my writing. Anything just let me know either through reviews or PM.**

**However I have been thinking if I should write a sequel what would your opinion be on that as I will only write it if you will enjoy it and will read it.**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I hope all my readers have a brilliant christmas and your 2013 is even better than 2012; I hope e all survive the end of the world! LOL! :)**


End file.
